Deadly Love
by Vamprella9008
Summary: Raven and Robin are dating and everything seems perfect.No petty criminals,no Brotherhood of Evil,and no Slade. Until on their six month anniversary,Slade discovers the couple alone and plans on turning thier innocent love into a deadly one. Rated M now
1. Chapter 1:How It All Started

**_A/N: _**Hello everyone!

Yes, I do have a new story! :D

Welcome to Deadly Love, my first Rob/Rae fanfic!

I was going to wait to put this up..but heck, I can't wait any longer

So, the time setting takes place after the 5th season of TT but before Trouble in Tokyo.  
What else should I mention about this story? Ummm...well...I don't want to give anything away...

So, go ahead and read it!

OH I DISCLAIM THAT I DO NOT OR TEEN TITANS OR DC COMICS! JUST THE PLOT!

* * *

_**Prologue-How It Started…**_

It was an enchanting and gorgeous sunset that drew her outside. From the rooftop of Titans Tower, the beauty of the sunset was magnified. The pale colors of the ocean and sky blended beautifully with the bright fiery orange of the sun. Raven sat cross legged, levitating a foot of the ground, admiring the view. Besides the view being stunningly beautiful, it was wonderfully tranquil. It was the perfect atmosphere to meditate. Regretfully, Raven closed her eyes and began to chant:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She repeated the three words softly as she felt herself drift away into the familiar darkness and comfort that she loved…

Awhile later, which was three hours of meditation, Raven awoke.

"Ahhh…now that was relaxing" she murmured to herself, feeling pretty good. Pretty good? She felt so relaxed! She couldn't remember the last time she felt so refreshed from it. Usually she had anywhere from one to one hundred or more interruptions during her meditations, which was completely unavoidable when you lived in Titans Tower, but yet this just proved that it was possible.

Inside, she heard yelling, shouting, smashing, and other usual loud noises coming from the living room. Shaking her head, Raven slipped into her room and grabbed an old favorite book off her bookshelf. She flew over and settled down onto her bed and opened the book.

Just then, just as she predicted, there was a gentle knock on the door.

Setting the book down and floating to the door, Raven wondered who dared to bother her. Whoever it was, they were lucky she was in high spirits right now, which was rare or else she would make them think twice before interrupting her reading.

* * *

She slid her door open, only far enough for her to fully see the knocker and the knocker to see her violet eye. To her surprise and pleasure, it was Robin. Okay, she had a crush on her leader and friend since…well, the day they met. But she always convinced herself that she would never stand a chance with him…that he was too good for her…they were just friends….blah, blah, blah. Plus, the way he and Star acted around each other, well it was pretty obvious Raven knew that there would never be a "Robin and Raven"

But, a couple events had brought them closer together, which was as good as it was going to get.

At least, that was what she thought and believed.

Raven shook herself out of her thoughts and stared at Robin who had been talking while she was thinking.

"Huh? Can you start over?" she asked bluntly.

"Not paying attention to me? Nice Raven" Robin teased, shaking his head.

"Sorry…I was…"

"It's fine. Okay, starting over"

Robin tugged at the edge of his cape and cleared his throat.

"Hey Raven"

"Hello Robin"

"Um…can we talk?"

"Um…sure"

To Robin's and to her own surprise, she let her door slide far enough for Robin to slip through. Whatever they were about to talk about; Raven had a feeling it was going to be personal. Once Robin was inside, Raven locked her door and led him over to her bed. Sitting on the edge, Raven waited for Robin to join her.

When he just stood in front of her, Raven glared at him.

"Sit. My bed or I won't bite"

"Right" Robin replied nervously and sat next to her.

"So, what's up?" Raven asked casually, crossing her legs.

Raven noticed how he watched her legs crossed, a smirk formed on her face.

But she quickly made it vanish as he looked back up at her.

Robin blushed and laughed, which Raven found…cute. Cute and sweet.

_"Oh gosh…did I just cute and sweet in a thought? Ugh…at least I didn't say it out loud…Okay Rae, get a hold of yourself"_ Raven scolded herself.

She glanced at Robin, who was staring at her face now.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked feeling her face for anything.

But Robin grabbed her hands, pulled them away from her face, and smiled.

"No…you have nothing on your face…I just like looking at it"

_"Oh..you gotta be kidding me"_ Raven thought sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Instead, she raised an eyebrow.

"So, are we going to talk about my face all day or are we going to have an actual conversation?"

A flash of hurt and rejection flashed across Robin's face, but just like Raven, he could rapidly hide it.

"Well…sorry for admiring at something utterly beautiful. I guess I'll just stop and leave…"

"Wait! Don't go…you think…I'm beautiful?" Raven asked, shocked.

"Well…yeah…I've always thought that" Robin replied, giving her a nervous smile.

* * *

What was going on here? This couldn't be possible. This couldn't be happening. Did Robin like her? Was he being serious? Is this what he came to talk about? Their feelings and relationship? Was all this from the bond she had made awhile ago or did he_ really _like her? Oh, the pits of Azarath, she needed answers!

"Robin…if this is what I think it is…"she warned, glaring at him.

"What do you think it is?" Robin asked, laying down on her bed now, hands clasped behind his head, grinning up at her.

She studied him, enjoying the view of him lying on her bed like that…oh, she could just attack him right now…

_"Knock it off now!"_ Raven silently scolded at herself.

This was ridiculous. Why was she feeling like this? So…attracted to Robin? For Azarath's sake, he was her friend, her teammate! If this was happening because the bond, she was going to scream and lock herself up in her room until she could break the bond.

Raven stood abruptly, her back to Robin.

"I assume whatever you came here for is not going to happen. Not now…not ever" she answered, keeping her voice calm and neutral, but hating to say those words.

She wanted this but she knew that Robin wasn't hers.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked quietly.

"You belong with Starfire…not me. Everybody can see that" Raven replied.

"Everybody can see that" Robin agreed, then continued "But they can't see that I really want to be with you"

Raven froze, hearing those words.

Her heart pounded wildly, enough for it to jump out of her chest.

She wanted to give in, to let them become the couple that they both wanted.

But she couldn't.

"Raven...I already told Starfire how I felt about you. Yes, she was upset...hurt, but she was also happy. She even gave us her...um...blessmuahs"

"So, she gave us her blessings huh? Still...It isn't right...not fair to her"

Robin reached out and grabbed her hand and tugged.

Raven felt herself fall back onto her bed, staring at anything but Robin.

She couldn't look at him.

Not now that he had awaken these unfamiliar feelings within her.

"Raven, listen to me. I really care for you, not just because of the bond we share, which is pretty nice to have. You are a brilliant, amazing, talented, wonderful unique, attractive person and friend. You don't have to be alone. I am right here. I'll always be here for you. I _want_ to be here for you"

A lump rose in Raven's throat.

"Raven, look at me" Robin whispered, soothingly.

Unable to resist, Raven did what she was told.

And was greeted with a kiss.

Completely unexpected, a surprised Raven couldn't fight it. Instead, she welcomed it, closing her eyes and kissing back, enjoying his sweet soft lips against her own. She shivered as Robin's strong slender arms wrapped perfectly around her, drawing her closer to him. Raven inhaled and sighed softly, his scent so heavenly, she couldn't describe it. All she did know was she felt good and safe in his arms.

_"Oh dear Azarath, this is happening…I'm kissing Robin and loving it…it feels so wonderful…so right...maybe this can work after all" _she thought dreamily.

To her dismay, Robin was the first to pull away. Raven opened her eyes to see Robin looking at her.

But there was a smug smirk on his face.

"Ha…and you said it wouldn't happen…"

* * *

**_A/N: _**So, that was the beginning of Deadly Love!

If you review(which would be so awesome and greatly appreciated)...go easy on me!

Again first Rob/ Rae story and the romantic stuff! XP

Okay, til next time!


	2. Chapter 2:The Anniversary

**_A/N: _**So sorry for the long wait...this month has been pretty busy for me and I hadn't had time to update.

But here is Chapter 2! It's pretty long and should be interesting...

Just a heads up...there is a slightly mature scene...nothing too bad though...lol

Well...read and enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 2- The Anniversary**_

_**Six months later**_

"I swear Robin, if Beast Boy put you up to this…I will make him wish he never opened his mouth" Raven grumbled as she blindly followed Robin, who held her hand firmly.

Of course, she was blindfolded, after an intense debate about it.

In the end, Raven had succumbed to Robin's demand.

"Ha…don't you worry…Beast Boy couldn't come up with this even if he tried…I just hope you like it" Robin replied lightly.

"Are we there yet?" Raven then asked, referring to "the surprise" Robin had mentioned to her several times during the day as they shopped.

Robin chuckled.

"Yep, you can take the blindfold off"

Raven eagerly removed the thick fabric from her face, letting it flutter to the floor.

As her eyes soaked in what used to be the main room of Titans Tower, she let a small gasp of surprise and astonishment.

The room had been transformed from the casual room to a romantic setting.

There was a round table in the center of the dining area, with two chairs at each end.

A candlestick holder was in the center; all candles brightly lit up and a small bouquet of red roses in a vase.

The tablecloth was an elegant crimson red, with a fancy swirly design.

"Wow…this is amazing" Raven breathed softly under her breath.

Robin smiled, pleased with her reaction and held out his hand to her.

Raven smiled back and placed her hand in his, letting him lead her to one of the chairs.

Robin then released her hand and pulled out the chair for her.

Raven blushed and sat gingerly down and scooted it forward.

"Such a gentleman…didn't know you had manners" Raven teased.

Robin laughed from behind.

"Being a crime fighter, I don't have time to be polite. Only for my girlfriend though…" Robin replied.

"Well, I approve and love it…Robin; you didn't have to do this" Raven murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, I thought this was one of those things that boyfriends do. Plus, it's our six month anniversary" Robin said.

Raven tilted her head up to meet Robin's lips.

They kissed passionately for a moment, before a loud beeping rang out.

Robin pulled away, grumbling, and rushed over to the stove.

While, he was attending that, Raven glanced around the room, noticing how empty the Tower seemed.

"Where are the others?"

"Well…they are all taking a vacation, believe it or not" Robin replied.

"They all decided to randomly do this or did you tell them to?"

"Well…I told them to"

"Where did they go?"

"Cyborg went to Steel City to visit Titans East, Beast Boy went to visit Doom Patrol, and Starfire…"

Robin paused uneasily.

Raven could feel the guilt rolling off him.

"She went back to Tamaran" Raven finished softly.

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"Two weeks"

* * *

Raven placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin in the palms of her cupped hands and smiled.

Two blissful weeks of peace, quiet, and alone time with Robin.

No loud noises or anyone bugging her.

Just the two of them.

The more she thought about it, the more she loved it.

_"I am so going to enjoy this"_ Raven thought contently.

Then, glancing over her shoulder, she saw Robin moving back and forth around the kitchen area.

"Need any help?" she called out.

"Nope, I got this all under control, Rae" Robin replied, his back to her.

Raven made a face at him and twisted around and waited.

Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, ten minutes later; Robin placed a large plate in front of her, then set one at his spot.

There was a large medium rare steak, along with mashed potatoes, and fries.

Robin poured them a glass of sparkling grape juice.

"Sorry…but I don't think herbal tea would go well with this" Robin remarked as he handed her the glass.

"That's fine" Raven replied as she took a sip and then set the glass down on the table.

Robin placed a fork and knife beside her plate and then seated himself across from her.

"I hope you enjoy it"

"I am sure I will, it looks and smells delicious"

It was silent as they ate; the only sound was the forks and knives cutting through the steaks.

"Hmmm… this is so very good and perfectly cooked. I give my compliments to the chief" Raven complimented.

Robin blushed slightly and grinned.

"Actually…I have to confess…that Cyborg is the master chief. Without his recipe book, I would have failed" Robin replied.

"Hmmm...I don't believe that..." Raven replied.

* * *

It was silent for awhile more until Robin cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"I can't believe it's been six months already"

Raven nodded.

"Time has gone by so quickly since then"

"Remember our first month date?"

Raven snickered.

"How could I forget? That concert was intense and so freaking awesome"

"Those bands were really wild and loud….but it was fun to crowd surf...never done that before"

"Yeah, it was fun since I flew above and just dropped you on everyone" Raven replied with a grin.

Robin then frowned.

"I didn't like how those lead singers were eying you"

Raven smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Aw…someone was jealous…" she teased.

Robin gave a little huff and shook his head.

"Well…our second month anniversary date was also interesting. I was pleased that you enjoyed the local café and my poetry" Raven said.

"Of course…it was a nice change of scenery and your poetry was touching" Robin replied, reaching out and placing his hand over hers.

As the couple talked, they were unaware that they were being watched…

* * *

It had been about eight months, or since the fall of Trigon, since Slade had last seen the Titans. During that time he had laid low, attending to other things besides tormenting the heroes. Now that such a long time had passed, Slade decided to tap into the cameras of the Tower to see how his favorite adversary and his teammates were doing. What he saw on the screen truly took him by surprise. Expecting the teens to be hanging around their somewhat messy living room, Slade only saw Robin and Raven alone, having dinner and talking.

"My, my…it seems like I have missed quite a bit…how interesting" Slade murmured as he watched Robin and Raven kiss.

Slade flicked over to other cameras to see no other Titans in the Tower.

Slade leaned back into his chair and grinned beneath his mask.

"Oh...this will be so very amusing…I must do something about this…" Slade said softly.

So, he began to formulate a devious plan as he continued to watch them.

* * *

When Raven and Robin had finished eating, Raven rapidly collected the dishes before Robin could do it or protest.

She carried them to the sink, gently placing them neatly in, not wanting them to be damaged.

Then, she twisted around to see Robin standing there, hands clasped behind his back.

Raven arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Please tell me that you didn't get me something…" she remarked.

"Well…I could tell you that, but that wouldn't be the truth…" Robin replied, with a smirk.

"Well…let's get this over with" Raven replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Slowly, Robin brought his arms from behind his back and held out his cupped hands.

There, was a small elegant blue velvet box.

Raven's heart pounded wildly in her chest, but she forced herself to remain calm as she took the box from him.

She gazed at Robin, who gave her an encouraging smile and nod.

So, she opened the lid carefully. And for the second time that evening, let out a surprise gasp.

Inside the box, laid a shimmering silver ring.

The ring was two birds entwining in to a heart, the beaks and tails of each bird touching.

The heart space was filled with a stunning amethyst stone.

She immediately slid on the ring onto her ring finger, then embraced and kissed Robin.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his ear.

"You're welcome Rae, I'm glad you like it" Robin murmured.

They continued to kiss, more passionately as they stumbled to the couch. Raven pushed Robin down, so he was lying down.

She sat and straddled him, leaning down so they could continue to kiss.

Raven could feel their excitement rising as Robin ran his hands along her body.

_"These two weeks will be bery interesting...very interesting indeed"_ Raven thought.

* * *

Raven was lying on top of Robin, gazing down at him.

"So, what now?" Raven whispered.

"How about a movie, shower, then bed?" Robin suggested with a grin.

"Oh…sounds good to me" Raven replied.

They pulled out a bunch of random movies and were debating on what to watch.

"Horror. We have to watch horror" Raven insisted.

"But what if you get scared?" Robin teased.

Raven snorted.

"I don't do fear…remember?"

"Well… action is so entertaining, it is not as predictable as horror" Robin countered.

"Ugh…let's just find one that has both" Raven groaned as she searched through the pile.

"Hey, now that's a good idea…" Robin replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Slade was now preparing for his mission.

Slade ambled into a vast secret room, filled with his favorite and various types of weaponry and other random items.

Slade took his time, knowing it would be awhile before he could strike.

He browsed through the selves for certain items that would assist him.

Pausing in the gases section, Slade eyed the knockout gas, but quickly discarded it.

It would be too damn easy; he wanted to take the two lovebirds down by force.

Moving along, Slade studied the restraining items around him.

He had many of them ranging from simple rope, duct tape, and handcuffs to custom and complex items.

Slade wasn't concern about Robin at the moment. Slade's target for now was Raven, who was quite powerful.

Slade paused in front of a glass case, containing a thick titanium steel collar with matching cuffs.

These would prevent Raven from using her powers at all.

"Yes, these will do nicely…now I must find that potion" Slade thought to himself as he wandered to a large glass case that held various bottles of colorful liquids.

Most were very powerful potions and were usually rarely used, only if the person Slade was tormenting was being extremely difficult.

Slade scanned the shelves until he spotted a narrowed and elongated bottle.

"Ah…perfect…now on more thing" Slade thought, pleased as he set the bottle on the nearest counter.

He wandered into the weaponry area, past the larger artillery onto the smaller artillery.

The two he wanted was a taser, which could shock or paralyze. He found it easily and slipped the item and the collar and cuffs into separate pockets on his utility belt.

Now, having everything he needed, Slade hummed pleasantly as he made his way back to his throne like chair. Slade eyed the screen and sighed.

"Typical teens…watching their horror action movies…soon both will experience what kind of horror I have in store for them..."Slade said to himself and chuckled.

* * *

"Ugh…thank Azarath that's finally over" Raven commented as the credits rolled down the screen.

"It wasn't that bad…" Robin replied, but didn't sound convincing.

Raven didn't feel like moving. She was quite comfortable and content where they were; her head resting on Robin's shoulder, his arm wrapped her shoulders, his free gloved hand held hers.

Raven sighed softly and closed her eyes.

"So…how about that shower?" Robin whispered seductively into her ear, and then playfully nuzzled her neck.

Raven tried to hold in a moan, but the nuzzling felt too wonderful and it escaped her lips.

She nudged him with her elbow.

"Okay…okay, since you went into all this trouble for me" she replied softly.

"Hey, it wasn't any trouble" Robin replied.

"Meet you in the bathroom then" Raven said, leaping up from the couch and floating off before he could respond.

* * *

Turning on the hot water, just how she and Robin liked it, and then turning to the mirror, Raven stared and studied her reflection.

There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A feeling in which something bad was about to happen.

"Just relax and ignore it Raven…everything has been fine all this time, nothing will happen" Raven told herself, but not convincingly.

"Hey Miss Eager…you forgot these" Robin's voice spoke teasingly from behind, startling Raven, who spun around, ready to attack.

Robin just gave her a confused look.

"Sorry…I didn't hear you come in-hey! I didn't give you permission to rummage through my dressers" Raven remarked, noticing her clothing and lingerie in his hands.

Robin grinned mischievously and handed over to her.

"Sorry…couldn't help it…" Robin replied, laughing, and received a hard smack in the head.

"…get in the shower…I have to grab my stuff" Robin finished and hurried out of the room.

"Boys…" Raven muttered and shook her head.

She slipped off her shoes and socks.

Then, Raven unclasped her cape, letting it fall softly into a deep blue puddle around her ankles and feet.

She stood there in front of the mirror, only in her lingerie.

Oh, how she remembered the first time they did this…it was so extremely nerve wrecking and embarrassing.

But once they got used to each other…it was pretty much...nice... pleasurable.

Raven's cheek flushed at the memory.

* * *

"Not in the shower yet? Having second thoughts? We don't have to do this…" Robin spoke softly from behind.

Raven looked at him through the mirror, watching him studying her.

She turned around and smirked playfully.

"Would I pass a chance to shower with you? Never" she replied, seductively.

Robin grinned and swiftly removed his shoes, socks and cape.

"Raven says…remove your shirt"

Robin laughed.

"Didn't know we were playing Raven Says"

"Well, now you do. Now take off the shirt"

Robin obeyed and removed it, dropping it onto the now clothed covered floor.

Raven smiled, enjoying the view.

She moved up against him, running her hands up and down his torso.

"My turn. Robin says get your cute little butt into the shower before the hot water is gone" Robin responded.

Raven made a face at him, and then they both quickly removed the rest of their clothing.

Robin was slightly faster, got in first and helped Raven in, pulling her to him.

Both sighed contently as the hot water blasted down onto them.

Raven looked up at Robin and frowned.

"What?" Robin asked curiously.

"You are still going to wear your mask in the shower?"

"Yep, pretty much"

Raven pouted at him.

"You know how I am about my secret identity…" Robin muttered.

"But please…just this once…it's just me who will see" Raven murmured.

Robin frowned.

"What's in it for me?"

"This"

Raven leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Slowly she bit his bottom lip, and then began kissing and nibbling down his warm wet neck down to his collarbone.

She heard him moaning and his arms tightening around her waist.

She pulled away slightly and studied him.

"So, do I win?" she asked sweetly.

Well, as sweetly as she could.

Robin shivered and sighed.

"Yeah…yeah…but do not…and I mean, do not tell anyone about this" Robin warned.

"Understood" Raven replied, trying to remain calm.

Her fingers gently traced the black outlining of his mask.

"We don't have to do this" she remarked, giving him one last chance to change his mind.

"We might as well do this now…you will see me without my mask someday. So go ahead"

* * *

So, Raven carefully peeled the mask off, flinging it to the shower floor.

Robin had his eyes closed, which was understandable.

Raven's heart thumped excitedly. S

he made a little noise with her throat and Robin's eyes fluttered opened, reveling two stunning bright blue eyes.

With his downed hair framing his face and entrancing blue eyes, he could pass for a model.

"You have amazing eyes…" she murmured, gazing at him.

Robin smiled softly and kissed her cheek.

"Now, shall we clean up?" Robin asked eagerly, moving away and grabbing and holding up a bottle of shampoo.

* * *

Slade watched, intrigued by the scene playing on the screen.

Again, it was hard to believe that the two were together, as a couple, having an intimate moment.

Slade quickly shut off the screen, seeing enough. Soon…so very soon…things will change…their innocent love will become much more interesting and deadly….

* * *

Raven stepped out and wrapped a fuzzy dark blue towel around her body, then handed Robin his towel.

They both dried off and dressed, Robin placing another mask over his eyes as Raven brushed her hair.

Holding hands, they walked down the corridor to Raven's room.

"So, did my Rae have a good day?" Robin asked, as they paused at the door.

"Duh…" Raven replied sarcastically, but then winked.

"Good"

"But you overdid it this time"

"I like to spoil you"

"I know…and next month it will be my turn to do the spoiling"

They entered her room and settled down into her bed.

Raven curled up and snuggled to Robin.

"Thank you for everything…" Raven murmured sleepily.

"Love you" Robin replied just as sleepily.

"Love you too…" Raven managed to reply before slumber took over.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Intruder

_**A/N: **_Hello everyone!

Thankies for all the awesome reviews! I loved them! :)

Hope you are enjoying the story!

So...where should I start?

Well...this is the last chapter ( at least for now) that will have any romantic/ intimate stuff

We are getting closer to the dark side...err I mean dark stuff lol.

Well...please read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Intruder**_

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._**

Raven's eyes snapped open.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

Raven remained still, hoping that the noise would stop or that she was just imagining it.

As she lay there, it had seemed the thumping noise had stop.

Moments passed without incident.

Raven sighed and relaxed, snuggling closer to Robin, who was still sleeping undisturbed.

Raven kissed him on the cheek and rested her head on his chest.

"Hmmm" Robin murmured, slightly stirring.

"Hey sleepyhead…did you hear a thumping noise?" Raven whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Huh? A thumping noise? No…I don't think so…" Robin answered sleepily.

It was quiet.

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

Raven lifted her head and sat up.

"Wake up and listen…"Raven said, leaning over and slapping him lightly across his cheek.

"Hey…" Robin protested sleepily and obeyed, slowly sitting up.

The two listen intently, but nothing occurred; noises or likewise.

Robin gave her a sleepy look and shook his head.

"Nothing there…which means you have to make this up to me…" Robin teased.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"In your dreams" she replied, smirking.

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist. Raven leaned against Robin and brushed her lips across his. The kiss rapidly deepened and unexpectedly, Robin rolled her over, and leaned back onto the bed, so she was now lying on top of him. Raven felt his hands run up and down her body, so she kissed harder, also giving a few nips as she made her way down his throat. They both gave small pleasured moans, and then Raven pulled away.

"That's enough..." Raven said, sitting up.

"Don't be a tease..."Robin pouted, but recieved a sharp punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch...I deserved that...sorry" Robin replied, with a grin.

"Yes...you did. We both know you are the tease...So, forgive me for waking you up?" she asked, smugly.

"Yeah…but if we keep this up, we will not get out of this bed" Robin said, pulling Raven back down on top of him.

"Um…which would be nice..but we aren't going to keep it up...so that's not going to happen..."Raven replied.

Raven rested her head on Robin's chest once more, hearing the soothing pounding of his heart.

"We are going to sleep like this?" Not that I mind…"Robin remarked.

"Hmmm…yes…I don't feel like moving"

_"See Rae, it's all in your head...Just your imagination"_ Raven thought, amusingly as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_**30 minutes later…**_

_**Thump. Thump. Thump.**_

Raven opened her eyes once again and quickly rolled off Robin, startled.

_"Okay…what the hell is that nosie? …"_ she thought, now annoyed.

Raven turned, reaching to shake Robin awake, but then decided against it.

She would find out herself.

"I'll be right back" she said softly, figuring Robin wouldn't hear her.

"Mmm…hurry back…" Robin mumbled sleepily, and then turned onto his side, his back facing her.

Raven bit her lip hesitatingly, not wanting to leave.

She gave a sigh and knew the noise would probably still continue until she stopped it.

So, Raven lifted the covers, swung her legs off the edge of the bed, slipping into her boots.

She silently stood up and gave Robin another longing look.

Then, she grabbed and donned her cloak as she wandered to her door, and then pressing an ear against the door, she could hear a noise.

It now sounded like…footsteps.

But, if there was an intruder in the Tower, the security system would have gone off.

_"Not unless they lived here or they hacked the system"_ Raven thought, betting it was the latter.

Then, the now footsteps started pounding away, down the hall.

Raven slid the door open and slid silently into the hallway, just in time to see a shadowed figure at the end of the hallway.

Raven levitated silently after the figure, noticing that they were leading her to the living room, which was lit up.

Cautiously, Raven ambled into the room, immediately noticing who the intruder was.

_"No…"_ Raven thought in horror, but scowled at the intruder.

"Slade" she hissed.

"Raven, it is good to see you again. I am glad that I you woke up…took you longer then I wanted though" the masked man greeted.

"I don't care to talk. Since you invited yourself in, I will show you the way out"

"How very generous of you…but I am not leaving without you"

"We will see about that. Azarath Met-"

Raven never finished her chant, for Slade had tackled her, leaping over the couch with ease and knocking her onto her back.

Raven laid there breathlessly pinned down, for Slade was now sitting on top of her.

Raven struggled fiercely as she saw Slade pull out some kind of collar.

"No…you…don't…" Raven growled, struggling to get free from under Slade.

"Now hold still…and this won't hurt a bit" Slade said softly, leaning down, his gleaming dark coal eye gazing hungrily at her.

"Azarath Metion Zin-"Raven attempted to chant rapidly, but began to choke as the collar was slammed and clamped onto her throat, a loud and complex clicking sounds were heard, locking the collar.

Then, the man grabbed a wrist, slamming and locking a wrist cuff to each wrist.

Raven glared up at Slade, still coughing.

Slade eased up off her and chuckled, staring down at her.

"A very special designed collar made just for you. Can't have you running your mouth…we mustn't wake our dear Robin up" Slade said mockingly.

Raven's eyes widen in horror and she tried to speak, but no sound came out.

"And these lovely cuffs will prevent you from fighting without using your fancy clever chant" Slade added.

Raven scowled at the villain.

How dare he show up here unannounced, on the night of her and Robin's six month anniversary and pull this crap? She should had woken Robin up…or yelled or something….but being Raven, she wanted to handle this herself and look where it got her…captured by Slade.

* * *

Robin stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, then flipping onto his other side.

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open, expecting Raven to be there, sleeping next to him.

But she was gone.

Robin eased himself into a sitting position.

It was silent and dark and Robin now had a feeling that something was wrong.

He remembered Raven telling him that she would be right back, but she wasn't.

Robin rolled out of bed, slipping on his socks, shoes, gloves, and lastly, his cape and utility belt.

Warily, Robin made his way to the living room, hoping that he was wrong, that Raven was just reading and drinking herbal tea.

The doors swished softly after him as he entered the living room.

The lights were on, but nobody was in the room.

Robin's eyes scanned the room more closely, but found no traces of foul play.

"Raven?" Robin called out as he walked around the room.

Silence.

"Raven, where are you?" Robin called out once more.

"Don't fret Robin, Raven is safe"

Robin froze.

_"No…it can't be…"_ Robin thought, twisting around to see…

"Slade" Robin acknowledged, eyes narrowing.

"Robin. It's been quite some time…good to see you…but I really preferred that you stayed asleep"

"Well, tough luck for you, Slade…what did you do with Raven?"

"Again…your precious girlfriend is safe…I am really surprised that you two hooked up, but then…you two both have similarities and dark personal issues-"

"Shut up! Where is she?" Robin snarled, clenching his fists.

"Calm down Robin. She's right behind you" Slade answered calmly.

Robin then twisted around to find Raven standing there, pale and shaking.

Robin embraced her, not caring about Slade at the moment.

They pulled away, Robin noticed the collar and cuffs.

Robin began to try to pry them off.

Raven shook her head and back away from him.

"Raven…what's wrong? Why are these things on you?" Robin asked gently.

Raven began trembling and shaking her head frantically at first, then her eyes widened in horror and unexpectedly, she shoved Robin.

The force of the push madeRobin stumble out of the way and he watched Slade crash into her.

The two tumbled to the ground.

Slade rapidly picked himself up off Raven, giving her a harsh kick into her side.

Raven curled up into a ball.

"Leave my girlfriend alone" Robin growled angrily, throwing a punch at Slade.

Slade twisted around, caught the punch, and chuckled.

"I should have known you were the jealous type" Slade taunted, releasing Robin's fist.

"Grrrr" Robin growled and charged at Slade, who avoided him and grabbed a handful of Robin's cape, yanking him back.

_"I hate it when he does that"_ Robin thought angrily.

Slade's arm encircled around Robin's neck, drawing the hero against him.

Robin struggled fiercely in Slade's grasp, trying to break free.

* * *

"This has been a pleasure…and we will get our time to play, Robin…but Raven and I must depart…but here is a little present…" Slade whispered into Robin's ear.

"Go to hell, Slade" Robin gasped out before erupting into a painful screamish yell.

Slade released his hold and chuckled at the pained and shuddering teen.

Raven rapidly crawled over to Robin, a horror and pained expression on her face.

"Tasers…most fun to have and use…I forgot I had it, actually and luckily I had it at a level that didn't kill... Now, come along, Raven" Slade said pleasantly and began to walk away.

Raven didn't want to "come along". She wanted to stay here, in her home, with Robin. But against her will, her own body obeyed and she stood up, looking down sorrowfully at Robin. Robin looked back up at her and painfully raised his hand towards her. Raven gently grabbed and held it.

"Raven…I'm sorry…I failed…" Robin mumbled in a pained voice, his eyes slowly closing.

Raven let out a silent whimper, slowly letting go of Robin's hand.

"Don't make me come and taser you" Slade called from the hallway.

Raven turned and walked away, fighting against it.

* * *

In the garage of the Tower, sat a sleek pitch black motorcycle

"Sit down first, Raven" Slade said, patting the seat.

_"No…please…anything but this..."_ Raven thought, as she sat down onto the cycle, wrapping her fingers around the handlebars.

She felt Slade climbed onto it behind her, his arms between her, and his hands enclosing over hers.

"Now, be a good girl and hold on" Slade said.

_"Well, I can't really do anything else…believe me, I would throw myself off this bike if I could…"_ Raven thought furiously.

Slade started the bike, the engine purring quietly to life.

With a squeal of rubber burning against the cemented floor, Slade performed a half doughnut and zoomed off into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, that was chapter 3!

I hoped you liked it!

Feel free to review, I love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4: It's All Downhill From Here

**_A/N: _**Greetings fellow writers and readers!

Hope you are enjoying the story!

But, things are going to get intense and crazy.

But that's later on... ;)

Another thank you for everyone who reviewed!

But thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, or adding! :)

* * *

_**Chapter 4- It's All Downhill From Here**_

Raven stared blandly at the dark passing scenery, her mind and emotions empty. Well, at least numb. Which she preferred, for she needed to keep herself collected, for now she was vulnerable to her own feelings. Plus, she needed to find a way out of this mess, if there was a way. So far, she couldn't think of anything.

Raven gave a small silent sigh and watched as the city started fading away behind them. She hoped that Robin was alright, it had been so frustrating and painful to leave him like that…but Raven knew that what had happen in Titans Tower would be nothing compared to what was waiting at Slade's lair. For now, she just hoped that this ride would be over soon, for she had a strange feeling that Slade was enjoying this more then she was…

Slade's cycle came to a complete smooth halt inside a large vacant garage, which led to a larger vacant warehouse.

Raven could hear the loud grinding of gears and other noises from the building.

Raven silently sighed.

_"Some things never change…Slade is still evil and likes creepy buildings with gears"_ Raven thought in disgust.

Raven then fidgeted, expecting Slade to release his hold on her and get off, but instead, Slade moved closer, pressing his body down on her. Raven closed her eyes and fought the sick feeling of dread.

_"Stay calm…nothing is going to happen…Slade is just a power and control hungery villain..."_ she thought hopefully.

That thought faded quickly when she felt Slade's warm breath on the back of her neck.

Raven's heart began beating faster and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You and I are going to have so much fun together…" Slade whispered.

Raven tried to suppress a shiver, but his words and tone was too teasing...too enjoyable...

Slade chuckled, catching and feeling her shiver.

Raven struggled to keep calm.

_"Well, things can't get any worse…and if he is not going to let me off, I will get off myself"_ Raven thought, determined not to let Slade think he got to her.

* * *

Raven flung her head back, as hard as she could, wincing in pain as she felt her head smash against the metallic part of Slade's mask. Slade,who had not expected the head butt, grunted and released his grip on her hands. Raven then slammed her elbow into his gut. She doubted that move affected him as much, but he moved back enough for her to slip off the bike. Without a word or glance, she started towards a pair of doors that led into the other building. Raven shoved the doors and ran through.

Running in random directions and hallways, Raven hoped to find an exit. As she turned down unknown hallways and into unknown rooms, her hope began to fade as she slowed down, tiring out from running. Raven forced herself to keep going, at least to get as far away from Slade as she could. Raven continued running until she was out of breath, the collar choking her.

_"Ugh…no use of finding an exit around here, this place is a freaking maze"_ Raven thought, leaning against the wall.

Then, she slid down and sat there, drawing her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, and rested her head on her knees.

She wasn't going to run anymore; Slade would find her.

_"I just hope Robin is alright…"_ Raven thought, closing her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Titans Tower, Robin struggled to stay conscious.

It was a difficult task, his mind was screaming for him to pass out.

Which, he had almost done as Raven let go of his hand and left, his vision had become intensely dark and his eyelids closed on him.

_"Have…to…get…up…"_ Robin thought determinedly, but wearily.

To keep himself from passing all the way out, Robin made several attempts to move, which at first tiring and slow processing.

But Robin kept trying and finally managed to roll over to his stomach.

He rested a few moments, as a wave of vertigo and pain flooded through him.

_"C'mon…"_ Robin thought and groaned impatiently.

As soon as the two side effects passed, Robin lifted himself onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly to the couch.

He pulled himself up and lay on the couch, wincing as his back touched the soft pleather couch.

_"I probably have taser wounds…just great"_ Robin thought, recalling the awful feeling of the two probes attaching to his skin.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the comforting soft and coolness of the furniture.

Robin knew he should be up and around, ready to find and kick Slade's ass and rescue Raven, but he was sore and drained.

_"I'll just rest for a few minutes…then I'm coming for you, Rae…just be strong until I get there…"_ Robin thought sleepily, as he drifted into a dark slumber.

* * *

Raven heard the sound of metallic footsteps echoing in the hallway.

As she raised her head up, Slade paused in front of her, looking down.

"That was a very nice attempt, my dear. You certainly took me by surprise with that little stunt. But did you actually think you could escape?"

Raven just gave him an icy glare.

Slade chuckled.

"Now, come along Raven, we must get ready for Robin's arrival…why do you look so surprised? I am not through with him yet…or you, this is just the beginning" Slade said pleasantly, as he yanked Raven up by the arm.

Raven was stunned by Slade's taunting words.

_"Slade is going to bring Robin here? Oh no…this can't be happening...I thought he just wanted me..."_ Raven thought numbly.

Too stunned to fight or struggle, Raven allowed him to drag her down multiple hallways until they reached a dimmed lighted and vast industrial room. Screens lined one wall, Slade's chair facing them. Gears and other mechanical devices were grinding and surrounding the room. Slade dragged her over to the steps that led to his perched chair and flung her down onto them. Raven landed on her side and flinched as the edge cut into her side, but sat and glared at Slade.

"Stay, my lovely pet. I have a little something for you" Slade said softly and walked away.

Raven glared at Slade's back.

_"Go to hell Slade. Once these restraints are off…I'll be happy to give you something…like kicking your ass!"_ Raven thought angrily.

It wasn't long enough for Raven when Slade returned.

"Thirsty?" Slade asked tauntingly, holding the glass with a mysterious crimson red liquid inside it.

_"What is he up to? No way am I drinking that"_ Raven thought in disgust.

Raven shook her head.

"No? Well…you will drink it…or…on second thought…" Slade paused dramatically, eying her.

Raven looked back at him, her anger fading into anxiety.

What was he going to do now?

"If you refuse to drink this…I will force Robin to…and believe me, we both wouldn't want that…though, it would be amusing to see him sucking up to me…" Slade threatened, but in an amused way, and then chuckled.

"Or I'll just thrash him until you accept and drink it…but we will worry about that later. Now, I will go fetch Robin and then things shall get interesting. Be a good girl and stay there in that spot until I say so" Slade said amusingly, and then ambled out of the room.

The moment he left, Raven immediately struggled to stand up, but to no avail.

_"What the heck…don't tell me, I can't even control my body…this just keeps getting better and better"_ Raven thought sarcastically.

So she was now completely unable to speak, unable to use her powers, and now unable to move…This was turning to be an awful night…

* * *

Robin's eyes snapped and he rapidly sat up, heart pounding, realizing that he had fallen asleep.

How long had he been sleeping?

Robin arose from the couch and went over to the computer console to check the time.

It was 2:30 am, so Robin had slept an hour.

"An hour that I could have put to good use to find Raven and Slade" Robin scolded himself, slamming his fist on the console.

He stared at the screen before him, wondering where he should start.

_"Duh, Raven's communicator will give me her coordinates"_ Robin thought.

His fingers flew across the keyboard and then paused, as he stared at the screen that now showed a layout map of the city.

Then an encircled "R" appeared on the outskirts of the city.

"If you want to see Raven so badly, all you had to do was ask, Robin"

Robin froze, not wanting to look at the villain.

_"Cyborg and I need to freaking upgrade the security system…again"_ Robin thought as he turned to face Slade.

"I assume Raven is safe and that you are here for me"

"You were always a clever boy…So, are you going to come quietly, Robin?"

The two stared at another for a moment.

Robin snickered.

"You should know the answer to that"

* * *

Robin charged, leaping onto and off the couch, lunging at the waiting villain. Robin smashed his fist into Slade's soft side of his mask and delivered another punch that made Slade's head snap to the side. Robin kept punching him across the face, watching as Slade's head continued to go from side to side. Robin didn't stop, now delivering rounds of punches and kicks, not caring where he hit. Slade continued to stumble and not did retaliate once.

Robin then withdrew and extended a bo-staff, giving it a twirl. Slade just merely gave him a bored glanced and feigned a yawn. Robin scowled and whip swung the staff, hear a satisfying thump as the staff connected with Slade's chest. The villain flew back into the wall, falling onto his hands and knees noiselessly. Robin ambled over to him, fighting the urge to kick the fallen man in the face.

"Take me to Raven. Now." Robin growled bluntly.

"Good…you're done…" Slade commented, as he picked himself off the ground and brushed himself off.

Robin glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean? You let me do that?"

"Yes. You should get it out of your system and plus, I will get my turn" Slade answered.

"Whatever. Let's just go" Robin snapped.

Without a word, the two figures made their way to the garage, where their bikes were waiting. Robin gracefully ambled onto his, shoving his helmet onto his head. Both started and gunned the engines. Slade glanced back and Robin nodded, letting him know he was ready. Then, they sped off into the night.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Awww...poor Rae and Rob!

Well, I am glad that are still putting up a fight!

But what horrors are in store for them?

You'll have to keep reading to find out! :)

Please feel free to review!

Thankies, Vamprella9008!


	5. Chapter 5: Tormented Birds

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone!

Here is chapter five...

A bit of a warning...its a pretty dark chapter...you have been warned...lol

Remember...I do not own Teen Titans XP

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Tormented Birds**_

The R-cycle braked abruptly to a halt, the friction of rubber against the dull gray concentrate floor of the garage raised an unpleasant burning scent into the air. Robin hastily shut off the cycle, removed his helmet, and slid off the cycle.

Slade, however, took his time, slowly pulling into the garage and to a stop next to Robin.

And then shutting off the engine and swiftly climbing off.

Robin glared impatiently at the villain, who seemed to enjoy Robin's impatience and frustration.

"Welcome to my new and improved lair, Robin. I do hope you and Raven will enjoy it here" Slade said lightly.

"This is what you call new and improved? I like your old one...slightly better…anyway, Raven and I aren't planning on staying for long" Robin replied.

"If that is what you think…" Slade commented, smugly.

"That's what I know" Robin corrected, resolutely.

The two began walking silently side by side into the adjoined building.

Slade led Robin down various and numerous hallways.

Robin tried to keep track of which corridors they had gone down, but after awhile, he realized it was futile.

_"Slade probably did this on purpose, to prevent us from remembering how to get out here when we try to escape."_ Robin thought.

It was a logically clever and reasonable tactic for Slade.

"How much further?" Robin then questioned tensely, growing more impatient.

Slade gave Robin side glance.

"Patience, Robin…patience" Slade answered and then pointed as they drew near to a set of double doors.

Robin ignored the villain and rushed forward, pushing the doors wide open and scanned the vast room. There, he spotted Raven, who was still sitting in the exact spot where Slade had left her. Slade ambled in after Robin, but paused to close and lock the doors as Robin kneeled at Raven's side.

"Are you alright? Did Slade hurt you?" Robin inquired softly.

Raven nodded for the first question and shook her head for the second.

Robin then glared at Slade.

"So, what is your purpose of all this? I swear, if you think you can compel me to be your apprentice-"

"Actually, Robin…that is not my scheme…not this time"

* * *

Both Robin and Raven stared at Slade, baffled.

Both were certain that was Slade's intension.

"Then what do you want?" Robin retorted, straightening up.

Slade chuckled and began pacing back and forth in front of the couple.

"I don't want anything-"

"Good! Then Raven and I are leaving!" Robin interrupted, not caring to hear the rest that Slade had to say; he had heard enough.

Robin took Raven's hand and attempted to pull her up.

Raven didn't budge.

Robin tugged once more, a bit more forceful, but careful enough not to hurt Raven.

Again, she remained seated.

Robin grimaced, placed a foot on a step, and yanked, but did not succeed.

Raven stared up at him, and then shook her head in defeat.

Robin spun around to face Slade.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Slade tilted his head.

"I merely told her to "sit tight" and that is what she is doing"

Raven felt Robin's hand grip her hand tightly.

She didn't need her powers to sense that he was angry; that he was intensely furious, it was clearly rolling off him.

This was going to get ugly…but how ugly….Raven didn't want to know…

* * *

Robin tore his gaze from Slade, back over his shoulder to gaze at Raven, and then at the collar and cuffs.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

If Raven couldn't move…if she couldn't control her body because of those horrid metallic restraints…could Slade control Raven?

If he could…escaping was going to be more intricate then Robin had imagined.

_"Please don't tell me he can control her…"_ Robin thought, appalled by the idea.

"Tell me, Slade…this collar and cuffs aren't just for looks and to prevent Raven from using her powers, are they?" Robin inquired, trying to keep his tone tranquil.

"Ah, you've figured it out…now, tell me, Robin…Would you strike your own girlfriend, even in self defense?" Slade inquired.

"No…never" Robin whispered, aghast and feeling sick to his stomach at the question.

Raven was also aghast.

She didn't even dare to consider that possibility that she could be control and wished that she could have foreseen it.

Why didn't she realize this sooner?

How could she have played into Slade's hands so easily?

Now, all these emotions that she had kept from feeling for so long…they were hitting her hard.

Which was obviously not good at all.

Raven closed her eyes and bit her lip…she mustn't feel…she _must try_ not to feel…if Slade intended to use her against Robin, then she must try to stop feeling, for she was extremely powerful when she unleashed her emotions.

She really hoped that she wouldn't have to use her powers against Robin.

She was Slade's toy now…but Robin could still escape.

* * *

"I will be considerate and let you two have a few moments to yourself…then we can have some entertainment" Slade said pleasantly and ambled swiftly out of the room.

A click rang out, securing them inside.

Raven felt the collar loosen up enough for her to make noise.

At first, she struggled to say anything, only making strange gurgling noises.

Robin crouched at her side and stroked her cheek.

"You can do it…" he encouraged softly, wishing he had something to offer her parched throat.

"Sl-Slade…is…most likely….watching us…You have…to get out…while you can" Raven croaked out painfully, as she exercised her stressed throat.

"I am not leaving without you" Robin replied, grimacing.

"If you...couldn't tell…Slade has…me…by the…throat…literally" Raven managed to say, wincing.

"Plus…he is going to do…terrible…awful things" she added.

Robin ran his hand through her hair.

"I don't care, Rae. I will not leave you alone with him. I rather die protecting you then just leave you here…" Robin said softly, but determinedly.

"Kiss me" Raven suddenly demanded, needing his reassurance.

Deep down...she wondered if this would be thier last kiss...

Robin nodded and pressed his lips firmly against hers, his hands holding her head between his hands. The kiss rapidly deepened and tongues swiftly roamed each other and into the others mouths. Raven didn't want it to end as she felt Robin pull away. She gave a small whimper, immediately mentally scolding herself. Robin didn't fully pull away, which made Raven feel a tad bit better.

"I care for you Rae…no matter what happens now…don't ever forget that"

"I won't…"

Raven closed her eyes as Robin kissed her tenderly and then moved to her ear, where he nipped her ear, then whispered:

"Listen Rae…Slade just made a mistake. That collar was made to control you…and to prevent you from using your powers…but you can talk now…"

"…Which means I can free myself!" Raven whispered back, excitedly, her eyes snapping open.

"Do it now!" Robin whispered urgently, then pulled away.

Raven closed her eyes and focused.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

But before she could finish, an explosion erupted, from behind, wind and smoke surrounding them.

Raven closed her eyes and clamped a hand oer her mouth, using her other hand to reach out for Robin.

Her hand only felt air.

What happen to him? Had he been hurt by the blast?

As the smoke slowly cleared, Raven saw Robin's sprawled figure laying supine several feet in front of her.

She could see that his chest was rising up and down, which was a relief.

Raven tried to call out to him, but she felt the collar clamp back down on her throat.

_"Slade knew…somehow he heard us…"_ Raven thought, wincing.

The smoke soon completely receded and Raven watched as Slade saunter into the room.

"How adorable…I see you two love birds were having a blast…" Slade commented, amused by his witty pun.

Raven made sure that Slade was looking at her as she rolled her eyes.

Slade chuckled.

"But very disobedient of you to attempt to escape when I have been gracious enough to give you time to spend with each other" Slade chided lightly.

Raven glared and scowled at Slade.

If only she could use her powers or move! She really hated being a prisoner of her own body!

* * *

Robin moaned softly as he opened his eyes.

The explosion had caught him off guard and sent him flying before he could react to it. Robin could hear Slade talking and slowly rolled over to his side, then onto his hands and knees. Slade had apparently noticed his movement and yanked Robin up.

"Now…Raven, be a dear and come join us" Slade said pleasantly.

"Leave her out of this" Robin demanded warningly.

"Why Robin…I thought you enjoyed playing with your beloved girlfriend?" Slade inquired tauntingly.

"Shut up and fight me!" Robin shouted.

"In due time, Robin…but I think I will sit and watch you two first" Slade said as Raven approached them.

"Now, Raven…attack Robin…and continue until I say so" Slade said as he backed away.

_"NO!"_ Raven mentally screamed as she uncontrollably leapt at Robin, who seemed stunned at Slade's words.

Thankfully, Robin instinctly moved swiftly out of the way.

But to both their horror, Raven attacked again, raising her arm to deliver a blow.

Robin blocked the attack, but made no move to stop her or attack as she started to throw more rapid punches at him.

Robin deflected each blow with ease, slowly backing away as she came towards him.

This went on for some time; both Raven and Robin remained at a standstill while circling the room and hoped that Slade would stop this madness.

But instead, Slade applauded and said:

"Very nice…but let's make things more interesting. Raven, I want you to attack more aggressively…more vigorously…"

* * *

Having no choice in the matter, Raven attacked once more, more aggressively and rapidly than before. Robin would move and twist out of the way as much as possible and grimaced as he blocked each punch and kick that was aimed at him, each attack by Raven becoming more intense. Raven managed to slip through Robin's defenses a few times and hit him, each time faster and more harshly. Robin remained silent throughout the fight, only focusing on not attacking Raven and defending. Raven delivered a staggering punch that drove Robin stumbling back, Raven then pounced at him, but Robin grabbed a hold of her wrists and swung her away from him.

Raven spun from Robin and twisted around to face Robin.

_"I can't keep doing this…he has to take me out…I have to let him know somehow"_ Raven thought as she stared at Robin.

_"Please Robin…knock me out so I can't attack you anymore…please"_ Raven begged silently, as she continued her assault.

Of course, Robin couldn't hear her thoughts and continue to defend and block her attacks, regardless of his fatigue.

_"I don't know if this will ever stop…I have to stop this!"_ Robin thought, as he returned Raven's gaze.

"Call this off Slade…Raven and I aren't going to grant you the show you want" Robin yelled, pausing to turn to face Slade.

Slade chuckled.

"Not yet, Robin...I know you are eager to play with me, but Raven isn't done yet"

Robin scowled at the villain and twisted back to Raven, only to see her gone.

"Raven" Robin called out, slowly walking backwards.

Then, slowly, Robin glanced up to see Raven flying down, delivering a kick from above, her foot hitting Robin's chest directly, sending him stumbling back. Before Robin could defend himself, Raven punched him repeatedly, across his jaw and then she delivered more quick blows to his stomach and repeated her attacks.

Robin dropped to one knee, panting after Raven slammed her fist into his stomach.

Robin glanced up, Raven stood a few feet away from him, staring at him.

Robin could see...confliction and confusion in her face.

What was going on here? Was there more secrets of the restraints then they knew?

* * *

At that moment, Robin realized that he couldn't do this anymore.

If this kept going, Raven would lose herself to Slade. Robin couldn't allow that.

"Raven…if you want me…come get me…" Robin said softly, spreading his arms wide.

Raven charged and tackled Robin harshly to the ground.

The two rolled across the ground, until Raven was on top, pinning his arms to the ground.

Slade sighed and ambled swiftly over to the two.

"Enough…I am very discontented with both of your performances. I'll just have to do this myself, not that I mind. Raven, you may take a seat right here and watch" Slade said and pointed. Raven obeyed and sat cross legged in the spot Slade had pointed out.

Robin made an attempt to move, but Slade's foot slammed rigidly onto Robin's chest, keeping him firmly in place.

Robin turned his head and glanced at Raven who seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she had been in.

She looked from Robin to Slade bewildered, and then scowled.

Robin looked back up Slade.

"At least move Raven farther away, she could get hurt" Robin demanded.

"You don't make the rules here, Robin" Slade remarked and gave a remorseless kick that took the breath out of Robin and rolled him onto his stomach. Robin groaned as Slade crouched beside him, shucking off Robin's gloves.

Robin gave a feeble growl at the man, who patted his head.

"I know you have some nifty gadgets stored inside those fashionable green gloves of yours, can't let you use them on my restraints for you" Slade explained.

Robin closed his eyes as he heard the sound of duct tape tearing.

_"Oh…this is going to be fun to get off…I would have settle for handcuffs"_ Robin thought as he felt Slade pin his arms back and wrapped the tape multiple times around his wrists.

Then the villain flipped him over back onto his back, reaching for Robin's utility belt.

"No you don't" Robin growled, and rapidly rolled away from Slade onto his knees.

Slade straightened up and eyed him.

"The belt stays…" Robin said as he climbed slowly to his feet.

Slade shrugged.

"It won't do you much good…without your hands…and your communicator has been deactivated. We will begin in a moment, Robin" Slade said then looked at Raven.

"Now Raven, I have a deal to offer you. Drink this-"Slade pulled out the clear bottle of crimson red liquid and shook it gently.

"And Robin won't be harmed…too much" Slade finished, holding it out to her.

"Don't do it, Rae! I don't care what he does to me, just don't drink-"Robin was cut off by the callous smack of the back of Slade's hand.

"Don't make me tape your mouth shut" Slade growled, annoyed by Robin's outburst.

Robin's cheek stung painfully, but he ignored the villain.

"I mean it, Raven! Do not agree to it! It could be-"

Robin crashed to the floor as Slade's fist smashed severely against Robin's jaw.

"I've had enough out of you" Slade snapped, snatching the duct tape and tearing a ragged piece off, then smacking it over Robin's mouth.

Robin just glared at Slade as the man turned back to Raven.

"So Raven, do we have a deal?"

* * *

Raven glanced from Slade, who was waiting eagerly, to Robin, who shook his head frantically.

"What should I do?" Raven thought, distressed.

If she complied and drank it, Robin would be alright, but Slade intended to harm him. Robin didn't want her to drink the unknown substance, fearing that something bad would happen if she did.

Which they both knew it would.

Slowly, Raven shook her head no, knowing she was condemning Robin to an agonizing torture.

Slade sighed and shook his head as well.

"I thought you would be smarter than this, Raven"

_"And I thought you would be smarter to know that I would obey Robin then you any day"_ Raven thought viciously, but watched anxiously as Slade yanked Robin up onto his feet and gave him a harsh shove.

Robin stumbled but regained his posture.

"Now…it's my turn to have fun" Slade said darkly.

The two circled each other, both waiting for the other to strike.

Slade made the first move, leaping and flipping in the air, about to deliver a fast but staggering kick. Robin, even at a disadvantaged, leapt away as Slade started to attempt to punch or kick him. Robin then charged at Slade, who landed gracefully on the ground from a high flying kick, anticipated Robin's move. Slade stepped swiftly aside as Robin near, watching the boy pass.

"It's harder to attack when you're hands are behind your back…" Slade commented amusingly as Robin charged again.

This time Slade snatched Robin's cape and flung the hero with ease.

Robin braced himself for the impact as Slade threw him.

Robin twisted his body so that he would land on his side.

Robin crashed and rolled along the ground, receiving numerous bruises and bloody scratches along his arms.

Robin ignored the pain and rolled back onto his feet, backing away as Slade drew near.

"What's the matter Robin? Don't feel like charging at me anymore? I was hoping to continue that…" Slade taunted.

Robin narrowed his eyes, until the white part of his domino mask were slits.

_"Come on Slade…come get me"_ Robin thought, preparing to attack.

Slade continued and then paused.

"What are you up to, Robin?"

* * *

_"This!"_ Robin mentally yelled and ran towards Slade leaping into the air and spun his leg and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to Slade.

Slade stumbled back farther as Robin's foot struck his chest again.

"Very good Robin, I wasn't expecting-"

Slade was cut off as Robin delivered a low kick to Slade, knocking the villain to the ground.

Slade picked himself up and dusted himself.

"Nicely done…but now I am getting bored"

Slade leapt and deliver a potent kick that sent Robin crashing into a metallic girder.

Robin's back slammed into the girder and he slid down, into a sitting position.

Robin was too fatigued to keep going, to keep fighting.

Slade's shadow fell upon him, causing Robin to look up.

"You look as tired as you probably feel…don't worry…for this part, all you have to do is lay still" Slade remarked and scooped Robin up into his arms and made their way back towards Raven.

Robin made a feeble attempt to escape, but man's muscular arms flexed in warning.

Robin saw Raven, who looked tired as well and defeated.

Robin wished that there was something he could to comfort her.

* * *

Slade laid Robin down in a supine position, placing his foot to keep Robin from moving.

Then, he withdrew and extended a bo-staff, giving it a twirl.

"This is a customized staff that I designed, myself. It has a couple interesting features. Let's see…its more heavier than a bo-staff such as your Robin, there is also a taser at this end and a nice finely honed knife at the other end. At the touch of a button, they will serve their purpose. This toy is one that I haven't used on anyone before. You should feel honored, Robin…to be my first victim" Slade said and chuckled sinisterly.

_"Oh yeah…lucky me"_ Robin thought sarcastically, giving Slade a dagger-like glare.

_"I can't watch..."_ Raven thought, sitting so close to the two, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Slade pressed a button and a bright electrical spark appeared, hissing and crackling softly.

"Now Robin, this will tickle a bit…" Slade said amusingly, letting the end touch Robin's red tunic.

* * *

Raven saw the bright spark through her closed eyelids, which made her reopen her eyes. There were no screams, no shrieking, and no yelling…only seeing her withering pained hero on the floor. She was stunned to see such a horrid image, of Robin twisting and squirming underneath Slade and the brigh spark.

Tears sprang and fell down her pale cheeks.

_"Please…stop Slade"_ she mentally pleaded.

As if Slade had somehow heard her, Slade removed the end of the staff away, the electrical spark vanishing.

_"Thank you"_ Raven thought gratefully, hoping it was over.

Robin rolled over to his side, back to Raven and curled up in a fetal position.

"Hmmm…thrilling" Slade murmured and gave a swift powerful kick to Robin's back, Robin cringed, but stayed still.

Slade chuckled and twirled the bo-staff once more.

"Let's keep going" Slade said and raised the staff above his head with both hands.

Raven's eyes widen in horror.

And watched as Slade struck Robin up along his body, uncaring where he struck. Robin thrashed and withered with each blow. He rolled over onto his stomach and continued to take in the vicious blows of the staff. Raven watched helplessly and horrified as Slade continued to batter Robin more harshly with the staff. Slade then flipped Robin over back onto his back and repeated the procedure over again.

Tears spilled over and flowed down Raven's cheeks like rivers, dripping off her chin and onto her lap. Never before had she cried like this, to break down like this…to watch such torture that she never knew Slade was capable of and to watch Robin thrashing about and his unheard cries of agony was tearing her apart.

Finally, Slade stopped and set the staff down and twisted to face Raven.

"Don't cry Raven…" Slade said as he approached her, and stroked her cheek.

Raven flinched and glowered feebly at Slade.

"Do I need to continue? Or is there something you want to say?" Slade inquired gently.

Raven felt the collar loosen and she immediately screamed;

"I"LL DO IT! I WILL FUCKING DO IT! JUST STOP IT!"

"Good girl…here it is…" Slade replied, handing her the bottle.

Robin was indeed in agony, could barely move…could barely breathe without hurting. Robin then ignored his own pain as he heard Raven's tormented voice screaming. Robin coerce himself to rolled over, though painfully slowly, as pain shot though every inch of his body. Robin finally rolled to where he could see Raven, only to see her devour the crimson red liquid…

* * *

**_A/N: _**That was Chapter 5!

Sorry for the long wait! Will update asap!

In the meantime, please feel free to review!


	6. Chapter 6: After Effects

**_A/N: _**Hello there! :D

Guess what? Chapter six is up and I do NOT own Teen Titans or DC Comics!

Bet you didn't know that! XD

Thanks for all the reviews! You all are awesome and I appreciate and love them!

I apologize for any grammer mistakes...its four in the morning and ughh..can't catch every mistake I make lol :P

Anyways...just want to warn you beforehand that things are going to get crazy...and Raven won't be herself for awhile

Oops...I probably said too much...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6- After Effects**_

Raven's eyes fluttered open slowly, as the deep darkness that had consumed her slowly eased and faded. She found herself supine on an exquisite four post bed, staring up at a black canopy. The sheets underneath her felt cool and silky, while the blanket that covered her had a velvet feel, matching the canopy.

Raven eased herself up, sitting up and glancing around the room.

It was an ornamented room, the walls were a mysterious blue and had an unusual pattern that Raven couldn't describe, but found interesting. The floor also matched the wall in color and texture. A sophisticated dark oak floor to ceiling bookshelf stood directly across the room from her, filled with numerous volumes of books. In the farthest corner to her left, sat a plush black chair, with a matching black side table and lamp. There was a dresser in the adjacent corner and a door, which Raven guessed, was a bathroom or a closet. Glancing to her right, there was another door and a bit away, a unique designed full length mirror.

_"Where am I?" Is this my room?"_ Raven thought drowsily. She didn't know how she got here, or anything that had occurred lately. Her mind was only drawing blanks.

_"Perhaps one of those books can give me a clue"_ Raven thought, slipping out of the comfortable bed and levitated to the bookshelf.

Her eyes scanned the binders of the books, hoping she could recognize one, but none rang a bell. She frowned and grabbed a thick leather book. Slowly, she flipped it open, and to her surprise, the book was a photo album. But, as she flipped through the pages, there were no photos to be found, but she did see the faint outlines of the photos that had once been in there.

_"Okay…"_ Raven thought uneasily, placing the album back.

Just then, the door on her right opened and a familiar person she knew stood in the doorway.

"Slade" she greeted uncertainly, unsure if the masked man was friend or foe.

"Raven, I am pleased to see you up" Slade replied, letting the door close behind him as he entered the room.

"How do you feel?" he inquired, his single coal eye studying her.

"I feel fine…my throat hurts alot though, now that I think about it" Raven answered.

"I figured. I brought you some herbal tea" Slade replied and went back out of the room, but instantly returning, with a cup of herbal tea.

"Thank you" Raven said politely, as he handed her the cup and she took a sip.

The familiar and soothing warm liquid went down her throat with ease. She continued to drink, enjoying the drink and the effect it had on her throat. When she had finished the pain in her throat had ceased.

Silently, she handed him the cup.

"Where am I?" Raven inquired.

"You're…home" Slade said, a pleased gleam in his eye.

"Is this my room?"

"Our room, my dear"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"This doesn't seem your type of room"

"I have many rooms"

"Whatever. Why can't I remember anything? What do you mean our room?" Raven then demanded.

She needed and wanted answers now.

Slade ambled over to her, took her hand, and led her back to the bed.

Once they were seated, Slade gave a feign sigh.

"Where to begin…" Slade paused.

"Do you want the long version or short version?" he then inquired.

"Does it matter? As long as I get the truth" Raven replied, crossing her legs.

"Well, then I shall give you the short version, since our dinner will be ready soon and…you'll need to freshen up"

"Dinner already?" Raven inquired, slightly surprised.

"Yes, you needed your sleep after what happened. Now, your friend Robin…" Slade paused, enjoying the possible things he could say to Raven and enjoyed the complete attention she was giving him.

"…attacked us last night, his jealousy and anger got the best of him. He was jealous of us being together…he attacked you first, which I never saw coming…and he coerce you to drink some awful unknown liquid, which made you feel ill, and you collasped into unconscious. But don't fret…I gave him a reasonable punishment and I am not through with him yet"

Raven clenched her fists and stared at Slade.

"I can't believe it…" she growled.

"I know…but don't worry…your memory will return" Slade said, patting her leg.

Raven smiled, unsure how to react to Slade's action.

"Thanks for telling me. I swear if I see him…"

"You will have your revenge…soon" Slade chuckled as he stood.

"Go freshen up and change. The bathroom will have everything you need, including an outfit. I'll be back for you in awhile"

"Alright. Thanks for telling me"

"You deserve it, my dear"

Slade watched as Raven stood up and obediently ambled into the bathroom, and then he exited the room.

He paused outside, a wicked smile forming underneath his mask.

_"Robin will be for a shocking surprise…this is working out better than I anticipated"_ Slade thought, as he began to wander down the hallway.

Now, he had to attend to Robin…

* * *

Robin woke up with a start, at first unaware of where he was, then the recent events became refreshed his mind. His mouth was coarse and arid, and had a gritty taste while his head throbbed. Ignoring the pain in his head, he began struggling to get up, but instantly stopped as a sharp pain shot throughout his entire body. Robin tried again, but pain consumed him again. All he could at the moment was lay inert and wait for help. Which, Robin assumed, wasn't likely to happen, knowing Slade.

_"Speak of the devil"_ Robin thought bitterly as he heard the doors behind him open, letting light pouring onto and over him and the floor, Slade's shadow pouring over as well. The faint clicking of Slade's metallic sole boots on the concrete floor drew near, until they were directly in front of Robin. Robin glared at them, angry that he was too sore to lift his head up to glare at the masked villain. Slade then crouched down, tilting his head and studying Robin.

Then a gray gloved hand reached for Robin's face.

Robin flinched and tried to squirm away.

Slade chuckled.

"Be still Robin…or I will make it smart worse" Slade said lightly.

Robin glared at the man as he felt Slade's fingers pry the edges of the duct tape, and then slowly pulled it off.

Robin took a deep breath, inhaling the cool air.

Slade then pulled him onto his stomach and removed the duct tape off his wrists.

"Get up" Slade requested, as he straightened up and looked down on Robin.

Robin scowled.

"I can't, no thanks to you" Robin muttered, loud enough for Slade to hear.

"Yes, you can. Try" Slade replied, giving Robin a nudge with his foot.

Robin coerced his battered body to move, slowly raising himself to his hands and knees. An unexpected wave of vertigo hit him, and Robin felt that he was about to throw up. Once again, a gray gloved hand appeared in front of Robin. Robin scowled more, he refuse to let Slade help him. Ignoring the hand, Robin clambered to his feet, swayed, and groaned as another hit of vertigo hit him.

Slade's hand gripped his arm to steady him.

"Let go…I'm fine" Robin growled fiercely, despite that he really didn't feel fine.

Slade didn't seem convinced either.

"Remove your cape and shirt"

"No" Robin replied instantly, glowering at Slade.

"Do it now or I will do it for you"

So, Robin did, his face flushing as his cape, then his shirt fluttered to the floor. Robin glanced around the room, attempting not to cringe or look down at his body.

He didn't want to see how bad it looked; it was bad enough that Slade was now scrutinizing him closely as he paced around him.

Moments passed silently until Slade spoke.

"You'll be fine. No fractures or broken bones. You only suffer substantial contusions, but you should heal eventually" Slade commented.

"Oh, so you're a medical expert now?" Robin asked sarcastically, as he grabbed and slid back into his shirt.

Slade paused in front of him.

"It's doesn't take a genius to figure these things out, Robin. Believe me; you would be in horrendous pain if it was much worse"

"Now come" Slade said, gesturing for Robin to follow him.

* * *

Robin did follow, unsteady at first, enduring the shots of pain that occurred as he walked. Robin remained silent, as they turned and made their way down multiple hallways. Robin's energy and stamina rapidly demolished. Suddenly, Robin collapsed onto one knee as a excruciating pain shot throughout his body, causing his eyes to water. Clutching his sides and gritting his teeth, Robin hoped the pain would past before Slade notice that he wasn't behind him.

Unfortunately, the clever villain had indeed noticed the absence of Robin's footsteps and twisted to see Robin still half way down the hall. Slade strode quickly back to Robin, and before the hero could protest, Slade picked and flung him up over his shoulder.

"Let me go…I don't need your damn help" Robin growled weakly.

Slade sighed.

"It is my fault you are in this condition. I let my lust for dominance and victory overcome my logic. A blunder on my part" Slade said.

"Is that compunction I hear?" Robin inquired.

"Hardy. I dearth that emotion" Slade replied.

"I bet…you dearth other things too" Robin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

A silence fell between the two until they entered an ornate bathroom, and Slade set Robin back on his feet.

"I suggest taking a hot bath, it should or will ease the pain and besides, I doubt you could stand up long enough for a shower. Everything you require is in here. I will come back for you in a bit" Slade said.

"Where are you going? Where is Raven?" Robin demanded.

"The first question is none of your business and Raven is freshening up for dinner, as you are going to do" Slade answered, closing the door behind him.

Robin started the bath water, dreading the undressing part. As the water filled the tub, Robin gathered the supplies he would need, including clothing. Robin then shut off the water and then twisted around to face the mirror.

_"Just get it over with"_ he thought determinedly and removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor as he stared into the mirror.

Patches of dark purple and light yellow splattered over his entire torso and arms. Only his face, neck, and hands had remained unscathed. Robin rapidly removed his other clothing to see his legs had suffered the most. Robin gazed at the mirror…at the contusions all over him, and then turned away in disgust. Robin slipped into the water, sighing in relief as the hot water touched and soothed his skin.

As Robin relaxed, questions ran through his mind.

What was Slade's motive in doing this? Was it because he and Raven were together? It had to be it…Robin couldn't see any other reason for Slade's actions. But why? And what was Slade planning to do with them now?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Robin stood on the bathroom rug, a towel firmly wrapped around his waist, listening to the bathwater drain out of the tub, and eyed the despised apprentice outfit that he had found in there, scornfully. It had been purposely left in there for him to wear. His masked eyes flickered from the outfit to the mirror, gazing at his reflection with the same amount of scorn.

Robin decided he rather wear the outfit, which would fully conceal his contusions, than let Raven see them.

So, he slipped into the one piece suit, and unconsciously clipped the armor to his limbs and chest, along with the belt, and slipped on socks and shoes. Robin tore the "S" emblem off his chest, flinging into the waste bin.

Robin felt better now.

Without knocking, Slade entered the room and gave Robin a look over.

"Why did you remove my emblem?"

"I am not your apprentice, remember? And ever heard of knocking?" Robin snapped.

"Hmmm…true. Why should I knock on my own door?"

"Because it's polite…" Robin replied.

"You look and sound better. Now, let's go" Slade said, turning on his heel, left the room.

Robin followed silently, wondering how torturous having dinner with Slade was going to be.

_"At least I'll get to see Raven…I hope she's alright"_ Robin thought.

The two entered a vast ornate room, completely furnished with a sparkling chandelier and marble fireplace. An elderly butler was setting tableware on the long table.

Strangely enough, it reminded Robin of the dining room of Wayne Manor…

"Sit" Slade ordered, snapping Robin out of his thoughts.

Robin sat in the fairly red plush seat, biting back a retort to throw at Slade.

Suddenly, metallic steel bands wrapped and locked themselves around Robin's wrists and ankles.

"Really, Slade? Is this freaking necessary?" Robin snapped, glaring at Slade.

Slade chuckled.

"For you Robin….always" Slade replied an deviated away from Robin, making his way towards the door they had entered.

At the doorway, Slade paused, casting a glance over his shoulder at Robin.

"Just a fair warning Robin, the Raven you know may not be present"

Robin stared at Slade.

"What did that liquid do to her?" Robin snarled.

"Let's just say she's had a change of heart…or preference" Slade answered smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven was studying herself in the full length mirror. Her usual deep blue cloak and black leotard was now replaced with a sleek pitch black jumpsuit, with steel armor fitted and clung to her body perfectly and comfortably. Sighing contently, Raven wandered back to the bookshelf, selecting another random book off a shelf.

Then, settling herself in the chair, Raven flipped it open, discovering it was a poetry book.

Raven smiled, pleased with her selection.

_"Interesting…this is hand written…I wonder if Slade wrote these"_ she thought as she began to read, instantly drawn in.

She only had read a few poems, when she heard an unexpected voice.

"Enjoying the book?" Slade's velvety voice inquired, amusingly.

Raven glanced up, her heart slightly pounding faster from being startled.

"I only read the first few…they are quite intriguing and…"

"Depressing" Slade finished.

Raven nodded, gently closing and setting the book down on the table.

"Did you write them?"

This time, Slade nodded.

"Yes, so very few know that I write poetry. I wrote those a long time ago, after a few tragedies had occurred to me" Slade answered softly but coldly as he ambled to her, gazing at her before pulling her into his arms.

"You look sexy in that outfit"

Raven's cheeks flushed, but she rolled her eyes, in a playful manner, and smirked.

"Trying to change the subject?" she teased.

"Indeed I am. But I promise we will finish this later…we mustn't keep Robin waiting and I'm sure, that you are famished" Slade replied, as he held his arm out to her.

Raven bit her lip nervously, but hooked her arm through his.

Together, the two left the room…

* * *

**_A/N:_** I told you things were going to get crazy...

So, what do you think?

Feel feel to review...because we both know you want to!


	7. Chapter 7: What Hurts the Most

_**A/N: **_Hello awesome readers!

Sorry for the long wait...I admit I had a writer's block on this chapter!

But I have conquered it! *victory dance*

I am going to warn you, this chapter is going to intense. You will seriously want to hurt me, Slade, and/or Raven...

Please go for Slade... for Raven is not herself (remember?) and I am just a writer who needs to finish this story unharmed!

This chapter is from Robin's POV...so enjoy!

And I will not ever own Teen Titans...so there!

Thank you all for all the freaking amazing reviews, you are all awesome sauce! (what's up with that, awesome sauce? I don't get it lol)

AHHHH...SORRY, I ACCIDENTLY POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER FROMA DIFFERENT STORY, SO I HAD TO REPOST!

* * *

**_Chapter 7- What Hurts the Most..._**

Back in the garnished dining room, an angered and frustrated Robin shifted roughly in his seat, Slade's words lingering in his mind.

_"The Raven you know may not be present…Let's just say she's had a change of heart…or preference"_

The words repeated themselves over and over in Robin's mind, until slowly; Robin surmised the villain's cryptic words. It seemed like Slade had somehow altered Raven...But was it physically, mentally…or emotionally?

_"No…it can't be possible…Raven's too strong willed to let a damn potion and Slade to control or change her…"_ Robin thought fiercely.

_"But what if it did? What if Raven was permanently changed? What if Slade and Raven-"_

_"Shut up…"_ Robin mentally scolded the questioning voice in his mind.

He just had to hope that Slade was lying, that Slade had only said those things to aggravate him. Raven had to be fine…to be herself…if she wasn't…it was going to so hard…

Because if Slade was telling the truth…

Robin gripped the armrests tightly, scowling and glaring down at the metallic restraints.

He needed to do something…anything to preoccupy himself…he hated this…these feelings of rage, frustration, dread, helplessness.

Robin attempted to slide his hands from underneath the steel bands, but instantly knew it was useless; the steel bands were too firmly clamped down onto his wrists.

_"Perhaps if I tip the chair over hard enough, it would break at least one of the restraints. One is all I need to free myself…"_Robin thought.

Robin struggled to rock the chair, trying to shift his body from side to side of the chair, but it remained wedged firmly on the ground, despite how hard he squirmed against the chair.

Robin let an exasperated sigh and slumped into the chair, letting his head hang down.

_"Damn Slade…why does he do this…why?_" Robin thought miserably.

* * *

Moments later, Robin's head jerked up, hearing approaching voices drawing near, one was certainly Raven's.

But her voice sounded different, it seemed more…light? Content?

Robin's heart thumped wildly with anxiety.

_"Please Rae…please be you"_ Robin thought and whispered repeatedly until Slade and Raven swiftly entered the room.

Robin lifted his head and stared longingly at Raven, only Raven didn't pay him any attention, gazing around the room in admiration.

Robin studied her, relief that she looked the same, except her favorite outfit had been replaced with a female replica of Slade's outfit.

"It's beautiful" Raven uttered, referring to the room, a smile forming on her face.

"It doesn't compare to your beauty, my dear" Slade said softly.

Raven blushed and gave Slade a playful punch.

"Ouch" Slade replied, feigning a wince and chuckled.

"That's what you get"

"For admitting the truth?"

"That's not the truth and we both know it"

"Well…it is and I said it is, so I win" Slade replied.

"Hmmph…you think you've won"

"My dear Raven, I win all the time. Now where is my reward?"

"Right here"

Robin watched appalled, as Raven leaned towards Slade and gave him a soft kiss on the center of his mouthpiece. Slade wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, pulling her against him, meeting Robin's stare.

Robin rapidly lowered his gaze, deeply sickened at the sight before him. He trembled, his heart aching painfully, an unbelievable pain he never felt before, as if someone had punched him through his sternum to his beating heart, grabbing it, crushing it into shattered pieces.

This was more horrid then Robin had presumed…

Slade cleared his throat.

"We must continue this later…in the bedroom, my dear" Slade said amusingly.

Something uncontrollable snapped inside of Robin.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Robin screamed, looking up at Slade, his whole body shaking with overwhelming emotions.

Raven's violet eyes flickered from Slade to Robin's tormented masked eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that" Raven spoke, her voice edged with hint malice.

Robin gaped at her in disbelief, then closed his mouth and twisted his head to the side.

This what he had feared, that Slade had warned him about.

"I'll be back; there is something I quickly have to attend to. Please don't kill each other while I'm gone" Slade said with a devious chuckle, stroking Raven's cheek.

"I'll try not to…can't make any promises" Raven growled.

Then, Slade's footsteps faded away, leaving the two in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Robin closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

It felt like his world was falling apart…

_"Raven can't help acting and doing that…"_Robin thought desolately.

_"It doesn't mean its okay….you're still her boyfriend, remember? So, you wouldn't call this cheating? Making out with your nemesis?"_ the nagging voice in his mind said.

_"Just please shut up"_ Robin thought fiercely.

Robin reopened his eyes and gazed at Raven, who had silently settled herself in the seat across from him.

"Raven…" Robin said softly…trying to keep his voice steady.

"Robin" the violet hair girl replied coldly.

"Raven…please listen to me" Robin begged.

Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Listen to you? After what you did to me?" she growled.

Robin stared at her, stunned.

_"What did Slade lie to you about, Rae?"_ he thought.

"What did I do…what did Slade tell you?" Robin questioned.

Raven shook her head.

"Why bother talking about it? Since you know exactly what you did…Unless you've completely lost your memory too" she replied bitterly.

"I have no idea what I did to you, because I was lying in the other room, severely beaten by Slade. Whatever Slade told you...They were lies"

"Shut up...You're the liar. You were my friend and you just couldn't be happy for me…that I found someone who can make me happy"

"Raven…you were happy with me…we were going steady…"

"Shut up, Slade warned me that you would say stuff like this-"

"What I say is the truth!"

"Prove it!"

Robin opened his mouth, the words faltering.

How could he prove it?

His eyes roamed Raven, until he saw the glistening ring on her ring finger.

"The ring…I gave that ring to you, not even forty eight hours ago" Robin answered eagerly, desperately hoping that she could regain any recollection from it.

Raven glanced down at the ring, a perplexed expression crossed her face.

"Slade didn't say anything about this" she murmured, as she twisted the ring around her finger.

_"Of course not, the lying bastard didn't bother to lie something up for that"_ Robin thought angrily.

Robin watched as Raven smoothly slid off the ring.

"I don't want it" she said indifferently and levitated it over to Robin, setting it gently next to Robin's plate.

Robin felt his heart shattering even more, the aching pain intensifying at her words.

Robin gazed at the ring, the two entwined birds shining around the amethyst gem.

That was it. It was over. Slade had won.

_"So…this is what it's like to have your heart broken…"_ Robin thought numbly.

_"By your own enemy. Slade broke your heart…Remember, Slade is behind all of this…"_ the other voice of his mind commented.

_"Yeah"_ Robin replied dully.

* * *

Slade soon returned, humming merrily and casting Robin a glance, pleased to see the defeated look on Robin's face.

"I apologize; my task took me longer than expected. Now, isn't this pleasant? The three of us together?" Slade said lightly.

"Spectacular" Raven replied sarcastically, causing Slade to chuckle and glance between the two teens. Robin was gazing at a ring, nonresponsive to Slade, while Raven gazed at Robin, then back to Slade.

"How about a drink?" Slade suggested.

"Sound good" Raven replied.

"Wintergreen" Slade called out and the elderly butler ambled into the room, with a bottle of wine.

The butler poured each a glass and disappeared as rapidly as he had entered.

"I suppose you will need your hands…" Slade commented to Robin, who still remained unresponsive.

Slade pressed a button on his wrist, and the two steel straps slid from around the boy's wrists.

"Now, I think we need to do a toast. Raven, will you do the honors?" Slade suggested.

"Um, sure…"Raven replied nervously and she and Slade raised their glasses into the air.

"Robin…do join us" Slade said, trying to keep his tone pleasant.

Robin didn't move, continuing to stare at the ring.

Slade scowled at the boy, who then glanced up, his face expressionless.

"I don't drink" he uttered softly.

"Well, don't you think this is a good time to try?" Slade inquired.

Robin turned his head away.

Slade sighed.

"Fine, I will respect your decision. But this dinner is a group participation event, so I suggest you participate"

Robin turned his head back, glaring feebly at the man.

"That's better, now Raven…continue" Slade said.

Raven cleared her throat.

"To our happiness, to our health, and to the future" she said softly, looking fondly at Slade.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Slade said, approvingly, as the two glasses clinked softly together.

Robin watched as the two took a large drink and then smiled at each other.

"Now, how about we get to the main course? I know how you teens like your greasy grubby foods…so how does hamburgers and fries sound?" Slade asked.

Raven beamed.

"That sounds delicious…I can't remember when I last had that meal" she said.

_"Three days ago…after we defeated the obnoxious Kitten and her stupid spider headed boyfriend, Fang"_ Robin mentally recalled dully.

"Robin?" Slade inquired, gazing intently at him.

"That's fine" Robin mumbled.

* * *

Shortly, the food arrived and the three ate in silence at first. Then Slade indulged Raven into a conversation about meditation, which Raven became loquacious about. Robin could barely eat, the food tasting foul in his mouth, but he forced it down, knowing Slade would lecture him about "participating".

Robin watched Raven, noticing that the girl before him, his girlfriend, was lost deep within herself, becoming something she wasn't.

It wasn't fair…but Robin came with one last desperate idea that could get her back. But he had to wait, at least until he and Slade were alone.

Awhile later, they finished and Raven and Robin had dessert of cookie dough ice cream. Again, Robin had to force the food down, but it felt wonderful going down his parched throat. Raven and Slade continued their deep discussion, now about various literature. Once finished, Slade stood up.

"Raven could you leave me and Robin? Go back to the room and I'll be along shortly" the villain said.

Raven stood up and smiled warmly at Slade.

"Of course…don't keep me waiting too long" she replied mischievously and gazed at Robin, who quickly tore his gaze away from her, and departed the room.

All was silent as the hero and villain eyed each other.

"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? " Robin suddenly screamed in anguish at the undisturbed villain.

"Robin…I am doing this because I can. I've made it my goal to make your life miserable"

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE DONE A HELL OF A JOB ACHIEVEING IT!" Robin yelled, his voice cracking.

Slade chuckled, walking towards the boy.

"Why thank you, Robin. I do enjoy taking the things that mean a lot to you. Raven seems to be content, doesn't she?"

"Yeah…but not because of you" Robin said softly, his eyes slowly watering behind his mask.

"Ah, ah…Robin, it is because of me, that she is…you've never seen her like this, have you? So truly content"

"No" Robin whispered.

"The potion has immobilized her powers, her constant struggle to control her emotions. She can feel as freely as you and I can, without worrying to blow anything up. I am giving her something you can't" Slade said.

"But you can change that…if you wanted, Robin. You can have your old Raven back"

"By doing what? Being your apprentice? I'll do it…I will do anything, just return her back to her former self and let her go" Robin pleaded, not caring how pathetic he sounded.

Slade tilted his head and chuckled.

"As I've said before…I am not interested in having you as an apprentice…at least not yet"

The villain leaned down towards Robin, a gleam in his eye.

"Here is my proposition. You have twelve days, the rest of your supposed two week anniversary alone time, to convince and make Raven fall for you again. If you fail, she will permanently be mine and you…will either have the choice to become my apprentice or go home and tell your team what you let happen to Raven….this is a generous proposition…will you take it?" Slade said.

Robin swallowed as a trail of tears poured down from under his mask

"I accept"

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, that was chapter seven...I hoped you like it *looks nervous*

Ummm...again, don't be too angry at Raven...it isn't completely her fault...

Be angry at and blame Slade and feel free to rant at me...or review, whatever you prefer!

Well...later until next time! *runs and hides*


	8. Chapter 8: It Only Gets Worse

**_A/N: _**Hey guys, long time...no see!

So...sorry for the long wait, but since the lack of reviews on chaper seven, I had lost some motivation :(

But, I am back and things are going to get twisted and ugly!

You are going to definitely want to hurt Slade, myself, and Raven (regardless of her situation)

I am so nervous about this chapter, I really hope you like it...in some twisted way!

Okay, just a warning, this chapter has a making out scene, not to bad though, cause I could barely write it without gagging...lol.

You'll see why soon enough...

So read it!

Does NOT own Teen Titans or DC Comics...if I did..well...we all know that both would rule the world...

Any grammer mistakes... aremy fault, but I will continue to blame Slade and time itself for them :P

* * *

_**Chapter 8- It Only Gets Worse**_

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't catch that" Slade's cold soft velvety voice inquired mockingly as he step away from Robin.

Robin was silent for a moment, regaining his composure and defiance.

"You heard me Slade, if not, then maybe you should open your damn ears-ugh" Robin snapped and then groaned as the back of Slade's gray gloved hand callously smack Robin's cheek, snapping his head to the side and leaving a flushed red mark and stinging feeling.

"I'll show you some clemency for now Robin, since I recently and severely beaten you. But be grateful I was in the mood to offer you this deal…don't make me regret it. Now get your ass up so I can show you where you'll be staying" Slade growled, pressing a small hidden button on his wrist, the ankle restraints slid away.

Robin glared fiercely at the villain as he briefly rubbed his ankles before standing up and following Slade out into the hallway. The two ambled silently, Slade in the lead while Robin continued his ferocious glare at Slade's back as they made their way down the various orange and black hallways. They twisted around another corner, and Robin saw that they were now in a more suave and ornamented hallway.

"That room is where Raven and I will be staying together (Robin clenched his teeth in anger) and you will be staying in the room next door" Slade said smugly, not noticing Robin's furious expression and opened the door to his room. Robin scowled and noticed it was a decent and commodious and of course, Slade designed room, with more furniture then Robin expected.

"Get in and take a look, you will enjoy it, I believe" Slade said, shoving Robin into the room.

Robin stumbled into the room and glanced around, noticing a black and orange made bed, chair and desk, a few bookshelves filled of books, and a mini fridge scattered across the room.

"You may roam where you please" Slade added.

Robin knew there was a catch to this.

Slade wasn't the type to be show hospitality.

"So, not going to lock me in some dark, damp, and creepy room?" Robin inquired suspiciously, his back still turned to Slade.

"What's the matter Robin? Is this room not to your liking?" Slade taunted, feigning an innocent tone.

"It's fine, but why are you doing this? Why let me roam free?"" Robin snapped.

"You are no threat to me Robin…" the villain uttered softly.

_"No threat? Did he just say that?"_ Robin thought angrily.

Robin spun around and clenched his fists.

"I will succeed Slade. I will set Raven free from your grasp. And when I do…_you…will…pay_" Robin growled menacingly.

Slade leaned against the doorway, his eye gleaming amusingly at Robin.

"Oh, how I enjoy when you make threats, Robin…you sound just like me. Not surprising, after all, since we are so very much-"

"Shut up and go" Robin snapped harshly, his anger was boiling throughout him.

Slade chuckled.

"Why…I think I will…I mustn't keep our feisty Raven waiting. Don't mind whatever noise you may hear, Raven and I are in a frisky mood…who knows what may happen" Slade taunted smugly.

Robin instantly knew what Slade was cryptically hinting at.

"Don't you dare touch her like that!" he shouted as he charged at Slade and thrusting his fist aggressively at Slade, who caught Robin's fist in his larger hand with ease.

With one easy movement, Slade flung Robin into the nearest wall, pinning Robin's caught fist and arm behind his back. Robin's smarted cheek and body pressed against the wall.

"I'll touch her in any way I see fit…for Raven will consent to whatever I say or want…but if you keep acting like this…I will force her to do something against her will…and we both wouldn't want that, would we? It could unstable her mind when the potion wears off…Understood?" Slade warned softly into Robin's ear.

"Grrr…yes" Robin growled.

"Glad we could see things my way" Slade said with a chuckle, and then pulled Robin away from the wall, before slamming him once more into the wall.

Robin moaned loudly in pain as he collapsed supine onto the floor, having his face and body slamming and bouncing off.

"Enjoy your night…I sure know I will" Slade said pleasantly, as if nothing had occurred and slammed the door, darkness consuming the room and Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven sat on the center of the large four posted bed, legs crossed, humming contently to herself. She felt so relaxed and carefree, it was amazing to her. She tapped her thin fingers against the knees, excited to have some time with Slade. The whole dinner thing hadn't been thrilling, but it could have been worse.

_If Robin hadn't been there…it would had been more romantic"_ Raven thought, slightly annoyed.

Then she forced herself to wonder what could be taking Slade so long and assumed that Robin was giving Slade a hard time. Which, she didn't understand why Slade kept Robin around; he was just a hindrance to them both, in her opinion. Of course Slade had said he wasn't through with punishing him for his intrusion.

Raven sighed and crawled off the bed and wandered the room, pausing at the full length mirror.

_"You need to remember who you really are…that girl in that mirror is not you"_ a muffled voice in her mind said.

_"Shut up…"_ Raven thought loudly and the voice immediately ceased.

"Hmmm…I like what I see too, if I must say so myself"

Raven spun to see Slade in the doorway.

"Slade!" Raven exclaimed jubilantly, running and leaping onto him.

Slade chuckled as he caught the violet eyed and haired girl, who wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Took you long enough…"she growled.

"Hmmm…sorry about that…but now that I am here, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Yes…" Raven murmured excitedly.

"Hold on…ah ha, here we go" Slade murmured, pulling a thick velvet scarf out.

"What's that for?" Raven asked curiously.

Slade chuckled at her innocent expression.

"If I am to participate in our fun, I must do this…" Slade wrapped and tied the velvet scarf around Raven's eyes. He waved a hand in her face to make sure it was properly covering her eyes. Then, Slade slowly unlocked his mask and removed it, tossing it onto the bed. Then, with a deep animalistic growl, Slade spun them around and slammed Raven into the wall, grinding his body roughly against hers, and gave her an aggressive kiss.

Slade wasn't afraid to play rough.

Surprisingly and to Slade's amusement, Raven didn't either.

She kissed him back just as aggressively and repeated Slade's movements, as if she had done it before. Slade repeatedly slammed her against the wall, cradling the back of her head in one hand, while running the other along her body. Raven moaned at his touches, and Slade smiled as they kissed.

Oh…they were going to have a blast…

* * *

At the moment, Robin was lying on the large and very comfortable bed, thinking of ways to get Raven back.

There was talking his way through to her…

_"Yeah…look where that got me"_ Robin thought sarcastically, staring up at the ceiling.

But he would still try, because it was something he could do.

Or it was a potion that changed Raven…there had to be an antidote, right? So maybe if he could find Slade's stash of potions…he could find an antidote to counter the potion, thus returning Raven to normal. Finding where Slade kept this stash would be tricky, but since he had access to Slade's haunt, he was going to take advantage of it.

Besides those two options…he still had the ring. It had to help Raven…somehow and some way. Robin planned on giving it back to her, when and if he could get her to trust him again.

Robin closed his eyes and sighed.

He now only had eleven days to get Raven back.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Robin's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_"What the hell is that?"_ Robin thought, disgruntled, looking across the room, where the noise was heard.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It seemed like the noise was coming from…Slade's room.

Slade's room with both Slade and Raven in it.

_"Don't mind whatever noise you may hear, Raven and I are in a frisky mood…who knows what may happen"_ Slade had said.

Robin let out an enraged snarl and leapt off the bed, half tempted to burst into that damn room and stop Slade.

But Robin couldn't risk Raven's safety.

_"…but if you keep acting like this…I will force her to do something against her will…and we both wouldn't want that, would we? It could unstable her mind when the potion wears off…Understood?" _Slade had warned.

So, what could Robin do?

Robin's masked eyes scanned the entire room, until he saw the air vent in the nearest corner. Robin leapt up and eagerly ripped off the covering and quickly squeezed himself inside, thanking himself for the long and intense hours of training he did to keep himself in perfect physical shape. Robin crawled and thankfully not too far, only had to make a complete circuit between the two rooms, before he came to the air vent that showed Slade's room.

Robin peered straight ahead and uttered a shocked gasp. Across the room, he could see Slade, who had his metallic mask off!

Unfortunately, Slade had his back turned, so Robin only saw a heedful of pure white slightly cropped hair. Then, his excitement and shock turned into pure disgust and as he saw Slade grinding against…was that Raven?

Robin watched as Slade twisted around and set Raven down onto her feet.

She was blindfolded but seemed to be unharmed.

Again, Robin gasped at what he saw.

Now, he could clearly see Slade's face…and was utterly astonished at his features.

A well defined jaw, cheekbones, and nose, he was…handsome.

He had a trimmed white goatee and wore an eye patch across his left eye.

Robin just stared.

That was the face of his longtime nemesis?

He looked so human, so normal…that Robin didn't want that to be Slade.

_"That man shouldn't be Slade"_ Robin thought appalled as he slightly shifted his weight, leaning forward for a better look as the two ambled closer.

That was a mistake.

* * *

Robin had leaned too much forward and his momentum caused him to crash into the meshed covering.

He fell harshly face first onto the ground.

The breath was knocked out of him and vibrations of intense pain shot throughout his body, causing his eyes to water.

Raven tore the blindfold off and flung it to the ground, her violet eyes falling onto the sprawled form of Robin.

"What the hell? He's a pervert too?" Raven growled loudly, moving away from him.

"Now...Now…my dear…stay calm" Slade said soothingly to the upset girl.

Slade used the toe of his steel laced boot to lift Robin's chin up, so the two could eye another.

"Robin, I never knew you were a peeping tom…did you enjoy what you saw? I bet you never expected this" Slade remarked, gesturing to his face.

"It is really alright that you saw, after all, we've been through so much together…and eventually, I will see who you really are"

Robin didn't speak, but gave Slade a dagger like glare.

"Punish him, Slade" Raven demanded, now standing next to Slade and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

A look that she usually gave Beast Boy or any villains that crossed her, were now focused on Robin.

"An excellent idea, my dear…why don't you do the honors" Slade said, letting Robin's chin slide from his foot and then nudged him over onto his back before plopping onto the bed, animated by his and Raven's making out and to see what Raven would do.

"Raven…please…don't do this" Robin uttered weakly.

"Then, you should have never done what you just did" she said ominously as she lowered herself onto Robin, straddling him.

"Raven…"

Robin couldn't say more, for Raven's hands lashed out and…

* * *

**_A/N: _**Soooooooo...that was Chapter 8!

Okay...so, that was my first time unmasking Slade...I hope I was close enough

And so...you probably want to hurt me, Slade, and Raven, or all of the above, so I am out of here!

Please review and know that you guys are so awesome!


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Worse

_**A/N:** _Ummm...hey there, I know its been almost four months since I updated this story.

I did some major rethinking of this story and am going in another direction with it and hopefully it stays.

Anyhoo...I want to thank those who reviewed.

The DreamChaser: Thank you for your review, I appreciate your words of wisdom.

Keepmovingforward2: Thank you for the reviews...you help motivate me to attempt to continue :)

The Amethyst Eyes: I am really flattered that you enjoyed this story. I just hope you will continue to...I know you mentioned that you don't like slash, but it may be a part of this story and I apologize and understand if you discontinue to read. But I will try my best to keep it out, but there may be some fluff between Robin and Slade...

lil joker: From what I have planned, its possible that it will happen...kindof, I don't want to say too much.

Rated M: For language, some sexual content, and possible slash in future chapters.

Disclaimer: Will never own Teen Titans or DC Comics.

Spoiler: Short chapter...until I get back into the story again. Slade and Robin focused chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine- Getting Worse**_

Robin couldn't say more, for Raven's hands lashed out and…

Latched around his throat, nails digging into his skin. Robin instantly reached up and grabbed her wrists, but made no attempt to pry her hands away. He could only stare up into the beautiful, once tranquil and expressionless face, now distorted with anger, frustration, and…hate? Robin stared in disbelief at her.

"Must you ruin everything?" she hissed, eyes narrowing at him.

"Raven…I'm…sorry…only...trying...to…save…you" he managed to gasp out as her grip tightened around his slender throat.

"News flash…I don't need saving…so screw off" she snapped menacingly in his ear and squeezed harder. Robin closed his eyes, hating himself for doing this, for letting this happen at all. He squeezed her wrists just as hard and pulled and forced them away from his throat.

Raven struggled vigorously to break free from his grasp, but Robin wouldn't allow it. Instead, he used her momentum to roll them over and pin her down.

"Raven…You don't know what you're doing, what Slade wants from you" Robin tried to reason desperately.

"Don't you lecture me, Slade cares about me" she growled and with an unexpected burst of stamina, she rolled them over so that she resumed top position.

"I'm not…please Raven…"

"Stop being jealous"

"I'm not…Raven-"

They rolled across the floor.

They rolled again, Robin back on top.

"Raven…I care a lot more about you"

They rolled again, Raven on top.

"Then leave me the hell alone!"

Raven smashed a fist callously into his gut and scrambled off. Robin wasn't winded by the blow but sat up slowly and watched as she stormed out of the room. Robin then slowly clambered to his feet and gave Slade a fierce angered glare before twisting away to go after Raven.

The supine villain remained unperturbed, watching Robin head towards the door.

"Shame, I was hoping for a real confrontation…how disappointing. It seems like I will have to train Raven better" Slade said derisively.

Robin halted in his tracks, back still to the villain, eyes narrowing and hands clenching into fists, his body trembling.

"But honestly, I was more eager to "confront" her in bed…if you get my drift" Slade taunted smugly.

That remark made Robin snap.

Enraged, Robin snarled as he spun around and charged, leaping into the air, towards an undisturbed Slade, who just smirked lazily. As Robin was about to pounce on him, Slade brought up his knee, feeling the hero's slightly muscled abdomen fall onto it. This didn't stop Robin; who thrust his fist determinedly at Slade's unmasked face. Slade chuckled as he caught the fist and deflected the other fist with his arm, and then moved his leg that held Robin, lowering it and then slammed it harshly the boy's gut. Slade lowered his leg and smirked as Robin collapsed on top of him, struggling to catch his breath.

"My, my Robin…I wasn't aware that you were this fond of me" Slade commented amusingly, receiving a disgusted look from the teen. With one swift movement, Slade rolled them over and now sat on top of Robin, grabbing the slender black gloved wrists with one hand and pinned the boy's arms above him.

"Let me go" Robin gasped out, struggling to break free.

Slade tightened his grip and leaned closer to Robin.

"Make me…" he uttered teasingly.

Robin struggled harder, squirming and thrashing his body as much as he could. His arms were yanked upwards, a sharp stabbing pain shooting along them and between his shoulder blades. He glared at the villain, who leaned closer, so they were almost nose to nose.

"Get off" Robin demanded.

Slade chuckled and smirked, which Robin realized was the smirk he had never seen, was now etched into his mind.

"Robin…Robin…Robin…you dared to interrupt me, dared to interrupt my carnal with Raven. Believe me; I will "get off" either off Raven or...you"

Robin went slack, gaping at the villain in shock.

Was this what Slade wanted? Wanted them as…as…?

Robin couldn't think of it.

"You're sick...you know that?" Robin spat angrily.

"And you're helpless" Slade replied with a cold smile.

The two gazed at another, the younger one glaring, until moments later, Raven entered the room.

"What is going on here?" she inquired curiously, her demeanor had returned.

Slade raised himself slightly so both he and Robin could see Raven.

"Punishing Robin, since you couldn't do it" Slade answered.

"Oh yeah, pinning him helplessly to the bed…good punishment" Raven replied sarcastically, a smile creeping on her face.

Slade smirked.

"You just wish I was punishing you"

Raven took a few steps forward.

"You can if you want" she teased.

"Sounds delightful, my dear…but I still have to take care of our intruder"

"Should I leave you two alone awhile longer?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

No!" Robin shouted anxiously.

He did not want to be alone with Slade like this...

"Yes" Slade uttered nonchalantly.

"Have fun…I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready" she said with a smirk and strolled out.

Slade then gazed back down at his trapped bird.

"I think I am going to alter our deal" Slade said thoughtfully.

Robin gritted his teeth.

"Why? Scared that you'll lose the deal?"

"Not at all, Robin. On the contrary, I believe I'll win, but I don't think I want wait so long for you to make your feeble attempts to get Raven back. Don't worry, it won't be any worse. In fact, I think it soon will be enjoyable"

Robin went rigid at the words.

_"It really can't get any worse than it is now…"_ he thought, despairingly.

* * *

_**A/N:** _Feel free to review and please be honest. Should I continue or no?

I wish you all a Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10: Play Time

_**A./N: **_Hello hello...

Yes, this is an update. Hey, I did update before three months :)

First off I want to give you all a HUGE THANK YOU AND HUG for all the reviews and support, and of course reading it! This story has taken me out of my comfort box, but its a good thing and I am trying to keep going as quickly as I can.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I did own Teen Titans,DC Comics, and WB...well, it would be a pretty crazy intense show :P

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Raven sat at the urbane white marble island table of the kitchen, a hot cup of fresh herbal tea sat between her hands. It was familiar and soothing routine. She lifted the rim of the cup to her lips and took a long sip of the liquid, enjoying the taste of it sliding down her throat. Setting the cup back down, she glanced about the room, her eyes roaming and then landing on the clock, noticing it was nearly four in the morning.

She wondered what was taking Slade so long. Was he punishing Robin or lecturing him? Either way it shouldn't be taking this long. She sighed softly, wanted to be against Slade, to have his hands over her body, to breathe in his sweet fresh musky scent...

"If it makes you happy, Slade wants you now" a forlorn voice said from behind.

Raven twisted around in her set to see Robin in the doorway, his face pale and impassive.

Eagerly she slid off the stool she sat on and briskly strode to the door. Robin stepped aside quietly but as Raven started to pass him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do this. You're going to regret it" he said softly.

"The only thing I regret is ever laying eyes on you" Raven snapped impatiently and Robin only tightened his grip.

"I swear I won't give up"

"Well do everyone a favor and do!"

"Raven, you have to remember...something. Anything"

She glared at him.

"Maybe I don't want to"

With that she jerked free of his grip and started her way back to Slade. She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood now to do anything but sleep. Her heart skipped a few beats as she drew closer and then entered the room.

"Ah perfect timing Raven. Just in time to assist me in finishing undressing if you don't mind" a shirtless Slade said amusingly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

A pleased smile formed on Raven's face at the sight of the well defined muscles.

"Not at all" she uttered softly and walked to him.

"Where to start?" she inquired thoughtfully outloud, bending down at his feet and removed the steel armor from his his boots and pulled them off, then removed the steel armor from his lower legs. She removed the others and straightened up as Slade stood and slipped out of the black material.

"My turn"

Slade bent down and started the same procedure, making his way up, running his hands slowly up and down her legs and thighs. Raven smiled at his touch and began to pluck off the upper garments and tossed them aside. Slade slid his hands up to her waist, pulling the black material down, grabbing her thighs, and pulled her close. Then he leaned forward, kissing below her navel and slowly moving upwards, rising as he did. Raven inhaled sharply and arched her back as Slade's hands slid up her back, his fingers lightly tracing up along her spine. Unclasping the hooks of her black bra, he stood up and watched as the undergarment slid down her arms and fell to the floor. Raven immediately covered herself with her arms, a blush forming on her usual pale cheeks. Slade chuckled at and stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't hide from me" he murmured and leaned forward, his lips meeting hers. Raven kissed back and leaned as well, their bodies pressing against each other. The kiss deepened and both experienced and inexperienced hands began exploring the other. Raven moaned softly as Slade bit her bottom lip and pulled it teasingly, his hands roaming, rubbing and squeezing various sensitive parts her body and then swiftly bent down and scooped her into his arms and walked over to the bed, not breaking the kiss until he laid her down, climbed over and straddled her.

Raven gazed up and smiled, her heart pounding in her chest.

'Let's begin shall we?" Slade said with a chuckle.

* * *

Robin had stood there, watching Raven fade away down the corridor and then gave a heavy sigh. Things were worse and he didn't know what to do about it. He was tired, his body ached, and the thought of Slade using them for his own pleasure was terrifying and sickening. Robin began to trudge in the opposite direction of the bedrooms were located, the only thing he could do was search for the hopefully existing antidote.

But where to look?

This was Slade's domain and it was large. But if he knew Slade, at last somewhat knew him, it would be in some secret hideaway place...a room. As he walked down the corridors, he debated to search now or put it off until he rested.

"No...need to get out of this mess" his fatigued mind argued.

So he searched in every room he came to and across, only to find them empty or filled with boxes and other random items. He searched and felt thoroughly along the walls and floors, trying to find a hidden switch, door, or trapdoor. It was exhausting work and after finding nothing, Robin finally decided call it a night and dragged himself off to his so called "bedroom".

He threw himself face first onto the thick mattress, sighing contently as he sank into it. His eyelids grew heavy beneath the mask and he closed them. The soothing darkness of sleep rapidly overcame him and took him into a deep slumber...

_Awhile later..._

Slade sat up and glanced at the covered violet haired girl that slept soundly to his right. She laid on her side, her bare back to him. Slade chuckled softly and slid out of bed, casually making his way to the dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of undergarments. He then donned his black clothing and silently left the room. He made his way back to the vast gear littered room, striding pass his throne chair and the full length screens, to the far end of the room. There was a large gear, to heavy to move. Slade pressed a section of it and took a step back as a grinding noise was heard. Slowly, the gear began to move, rolling out of the way, to reveal a concealed doorway.

Slade entered the room and without glancing around, made his way to a cabinet and withdrew a syringe. Then he made his way to the glass case and found what he was looking for. Filling up the syringe with the red liquid, Slade smirked deviously.

"Your turn Robin" he uttered softly.

Yes, Robin would be infatuated with him as Raven was. To make things more interesting, the boy would have to fight his feelings and lust. Why have one bird when you could have two?

He entered Robin's room, his eye falling on the slumbering boy and silently made his way to him. Gently grabbed an arm, Slade injected the needle into the arm. The white lenses of the mask appeared as Robin yelped whether in pain, startled, or both and yanked his arm away.

"What the hell?" Robin spat angrily as he rubbed the spot where the needle had impaled him.

Slade said nothing but his amused expression made Robin suddenly ill.

"You didn't" he whispered and stared at the villain appalled.

Slade chuckled and sat down at the edge of the bed, watching Robin scoot as far away from him as possible.

"It won't be so bad Robin. In fact, I think you'll enjoy it very much"

Robin blinked several times, starting to feel lightheaded.

"No I won't and..." he hesitated, staring and studying Slade.

For some reason, he had a sudden urge to go to Slade and maybe just touch him...

Robin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Slade was a villain and a creep, he shouldn't want to be near him or even touch him...but Slade looked so...

"Don't fight it Robin" Slade said soothingly, watching the boy struggle with himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin choked out.

Slade leaned towards him.

"Because I can"

* * *

_**A/N:** _Yep..that was chapter ten!

Feel free to let me know what you thought! I wanna know! Seriously!

Okay, will try to have the next chap soon. "Soon" could be a month O.O


End file.
